


Don't Forget, Don't Die

by ArticZodiacWolf



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Confessions, Cute Logan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Sacrifices Himself, Friends to Lovers, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what to add, Jealousy, Less Stoic Hesh, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Begin, Slow Burn, Teasing, Your Father's Name Is Preston, for you, please help me, with these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticZodiacWolf/pseuds/ArticZodiacWolf
Summary: You're visiting a friend from your Dad. You can't wait to see his sons again, and you can't wait to listen to his heroic stories of legendary soldiers.But when the earth shakes harder than normal, Elias and Preston (your dad) are scared of the consequences.
Relationships: David "Hesh" Walker/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	1. Visiting Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmryMLeighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/gifts).



> To everyone who read this when I posted it two days ago, it was a bit weird to repeat what you'd already know. I now changed it into... this sentence.
> 
> First I didn't know I would gift this story, until I came across AmryMLeighton, just to give him some credit. He's still posting on this sub.  
> Second when I thought about this, it first was a challenge I came up with against someone else. That person eventually said something alike 'I don't know if I have the determination to write another kind on this sub.' And now? Now I'm writing this to finally write it out.
> 
> So, you probably have read my tags. I hope you can help me with that when every chapter gets posted, it would be nice, all help is appreciated.  
> As you can it see, I haven't decided yet how many chapters this gonna have. If it sort of follows the campaign then it should have at least 10 chapters, but I'll change it when it needs to.  
> Did you like how it began? Or did you expected something else? Either way, comment your thoughts.

'Dad? How long will it be before we get to San Diego? "You asked, bored.

"We've been in the car for hours." Your father laughed and looked at you from the corner of his eye. "If you ask every minute how long it will take, it will take even longer than if you look outside. But at this pace it shouldn't take longer than another 10 minutes."

It was silent for a moment, "Maybe when you turn on the radio you will hear music you know and you can sing along, what do you say?"

You shrug your shoulders for a moment and turn on the radio, you don't hear anything you like so you put it on another channel.

_Within 2 minutes you will hear Put it on me by Matt Maeson, then Ready, Aim, Fire by Imagine Dragons._

"Oh, but _Put it on me_ I can sing along. We've listened to this so many times, haven't we Dad?"

"You're right son, let's see if you remember the lyrics. "He teased you.

You playfully slap him on the arm before you start singing along.

_Hung high and dry, where no one can see me_  
_If there's no one to blame, blame it on me_  
_Storm in the sky, fire in the trees_  
_If there's nothin 'but pain,_  
_Put it on me_

_You are the cold inescapeable proof_  
_You're the evil, the way and the life and the truth_  
_You're revival, beginning and you're genocide_  
_And I watch in wonder_

_Hung high and dry, where no one can see_  
_If there's no one to blame, blame it on me_  
_Storm in the sky, fire in the trees_  
_If there's nothin 'but pain_  
_Put it on me_

_I know that you'll never feel like I do_  
_And I break into pieces right in front of you_  
_And I'd burn down the city and string up the noose_  
_And you watch in ..._

_Hung high and dry, where no one can see_  
_If there's no one to blame, blame it one me_  
_Storm in the sky, fire in the trees_  
_If there's nothin'but pain_  
_Put it on me_

_I know that you'll never feel like I do_  
_I will break into pieces right in front of you_  
_I will burn down the city and string up the noose_  
_And you'll watch in wonder_

Imagine Dragons played in the background, while you let the last note of Put it on me die out.

"I notice that you still know the lyrics well. You haven't been secretly practicing, have you?"

"Me practice? This song is etched in my memory." You replied, very offended.

"You don't want to know we're here?" Your father asked.

"We're already here? That weren't 10 minutes. You tricked me." You cross your arms and stare at your father.

Admittingly, he raised his hands before saying, “Go now (Y/N), I'll unpack the car with Elias.”

“Are you sure you don't need any help?” You asked more out of politeness than to be helpful.

He smiled at you for a moment.

"No, just go. You want to see Logan and Hesh. So go find them, they're out for a walk in the woods with Riley."

"Thank you, Dad." You give him another hug before entering the woods.

You can hear Hesh commanding Riley from afar. "Stay there Riley! Stay low, Riley!"

You walk towards the sound and wait behind a tree.

"Well done Riley! Hey Logan, try doing that one trick where you command him to jump over me."

"I'll try." Logan replied.

"Riley, jump!. Jump high!"

Since you hadn't seen this trick you kept looking from behind the tree, when you looked you saw Riley running and jumping over Hesh. It was incredible how good Riley was, but it was thanks to his owners.

When Hesh walked up to Logan to give him a high-five, you slowly crept closer. Years of training brought you closer silently, ready to startle Logan and run from Hesh.

When Hesh turned around, you found the perfect time to startle Logan.

"LOGAN!" You shouted in his ear, laughing you ran away. You looked back again to see that Logan was sitting on the ground and Hesh was screaming after you.

"Stand still, coward! How dare you scare Logan! If I catch you! Then your future is not certain yet!" Hesh threatened you.

Laughing you ran back to the house and waited until Hesh and Logan stopped panting heavily in front of you.

Riley came up to you barking and jumping, while he licked your hands.

"Riley, come here! He doesn't deserve any love for what he did to Logan."

"Aww c'mon, Hesh, I can't help but let Riley love me. Leave him be." You said.

"Hey, (Y/N) how nice to have you here." Logan said, giving you a hug. "But don't you want to scare me anymore? I thought I was dying when you suddenly screamed." Logan added with a sad face.

"I'm sorry Logan, but you're the only one who gets scared so easily." You said, half laughing.

Logan made a noise.

"And are you going to say something else Hesh? Or do you plan on staying angry with me all week?" You asked Hesh.

“Maybe if you make your heavenly apple pie tonight, I'll forgive you.”

“This is blackmail Hesh, I don't like this.” You said, fakingly passing out, “Do you have all the ingredients for an apple pie?”

"No, we are still missing apples, but we can get them from the store. Tonight Dad is going to tell a story about the Ghosts, have you ever heard of them?" Hesh asked curiously.

"No, Elias hasn't told me that story yet. But it sounds exciting, so I'm looking forward to it." You said as enthusiastically as Hesh was curious.

"(Y/N)! Hesh! Logan! Can you fire up the barbecue and put all the meat on it?" Elias asked us.

"Already on it, Dad!" Logan yelled back.

Quickly you lit the barbecue, while Logan made the marinade and Hesh seasoned the meat. When Logan finished the marinade and marinated the meat, Hesh asked

"Logan, would you mind if I go to the store to get apples for tonight's appel pie?"

"Not at all, I'll take care of the meat. As long as I can have a piece of pie, (Y/N), you will get meat from me. Oh yeah, Hesh, are you bringing some more hamburgers along? We probably won't have enough for the five of us."

Hesh replied with a gesture of his hand.

"Then I'm going to prepare everything for the apple pie, you can prepare the meat on your own right?" You asked without waiting for the answer.

You opened all the cupboards and looked for a rolling pin, cake pan, sugar, cinnamon, eggs, milk, batter mix, parchment paper, butter and raisins. You preheated the oven to 180° and made the batter for the bottom and the side.

Hesh came in right when you were about to mix the sugar, cinnamon, and raisins.

"Here are the apples, I hope you didn't have to wait too long. Good luck, I'll go help Logan with the meat."

You thanked him and moved on to the cake. Within 10 minutes it was baking in the oven. Since there was nothing else you could do, you started cleaning up and washing up everything you used. When that was one, it took another half hour before the cake was allowed out.

Elias and Preston had sat outside and were drinking beer.

"Hi (Y/N), I heard you are baking apple pie. Is that right?" Asked Elias.

"Yes, that's right, but maybe you should skip it. The older men get, the faster they get a big belly." You said teasingly.

"Preston? Why did you raise your son like that? He's cheeky." Preston just laughed. "So I can't get a meaningful word out of you either, you can tell that the two of you are family."

You continued to talk to Elias and Logan for a while.

When you thought the cake might be ready, you walked to the kitchen and saw Hesh sitting in front of the oven.

"Hesh?" You asked questioningly.

"Um, what's up?" He asked, clearly caught.

"Why are you sitting in front of the oven?"

"I ... was sitting in front of the oven because ... I wanted to see the cake?" He tried.

"That's right Hesh, you've never tried to eat the cake piping hot, have you? Go outside Hesh, I'll only tell you once, if you don't go you won't get anything.”

He looked at you with wide eyes, “You mean it?”

You just nodded, you couldn't help but smile when you saw that he wanted to get out of the kitchen as quick as possible.

When you took the cake out of the oven, spread some of the sugar mixture over it to make it even sweeter, you let him cool.

You walked out so you could eat and talk to the others.

When you finished your fifth burger, you stopped eating and went in to cut the pie.

You came out with three pieces of cake, you gave one to Logan, one to Elias, and one to Preston. You walked back in and took the last two pieces, instead of giving Hesh a piece, you took them both.

You heard Hesh beg for a piece, you decided to bully him even more and asked.

"What do you say Hesh?"

"(Y/N) can I also have a piece of cake?"

Not too satisfied, you asked again. "What **do** you say Hesh?"

"Please, (Y/N) can I have a piece of cake please?" This time he looked at you with puppy eyes.

No matter how old you get, you know you can't resist his puppy eyes.

"Okay fine, here you go Hesh, I can't stand those eyes."

He eagerly reached for the piece of cake.

After Hesh also finished his cake, Elias got up.

"Let's go into the woods so I can tell my story."

Everyone then got up and followed him to some big rocks. Elias began to tell.

"Today I'm going to tell the story of the world's deadliest troops, Ghosts. _It was a different time, a different enemy. Sixty men, from Tier One teams, were sent to face down a force of five hundred enemy fighters. Their objective: to force the enemy back from a civilian hospital, and keep its occupants alive. For three days, they held their ground, but the enemy's numbers were too great. The sixty were cut down to fifteen. They wouldn't last another night, and the enemy knew it. Under the cover of darkness, they evacuated the hospital, sending only one of their own to lead the way. The rest returned to the line, and took up positions beneath the bodies of their fallen brothers. As they lay in wait, the blood from the dead poured over them. The sand stuck to their skin like a shroud. Changing them. Anointing them. When the enemy drew near, the remaining fourteen rose out of the desert sand. They were like hunters that couldn't be seen, using stealth their enemies couldn't defend against. When the men ran dry of ammunition, they used their blades ... and when the blades ran dull, they used their hands. When the dust and sand had settled, only one of the enemy had survived. He was picked up in the desert, wandering aimlessly, traumatized. He expressed warnings to others of a force so menacing and unbeatable, it could only be described as supernatural. He called them ... "Ghosts._ "

"And this really happened?" Hesh asked.

"So goes the legend." Elias replied. "Come on, let's go back to the house."

When Hesh, Logan, and you didn't move, Elias said, "Let's go. Shake a leg."

Preston and Elias led the way, and you walked between Hesh and Logan.

There was a slight tremor.

"Woah little tremor there." Hesh said.

There was another tremor.

"Another one?"

"We'll get a couple more of 'em before everything settles down." said Elias.

"The wind's picking up too." said Hesh.

Then a heavy tremor hit, which toppled a tree.

"Woah, Dad?" Hesh asked.

"Let's just go to the house. To make sure nothing's damaged."

When you were back on the street with the others, you saw houses on fire and a lot of smoke.

"Dad what's happening ?!" asked Hesh, worried.

"ODIN! It's ODIN! To the house, boys! Now!" Preston and Elias say simultaneously.

While running, a truck almost hits Preston and Elias.

"Careful!" Logan shouts.

"It's not a earthquake!"

"What are you talking about ?!" Logan asks.

"You boys go to the house and stay there! We're going for the truck!"

"But Dad! " Hesh protests.

"Just do it, son!"

"C'mon, guys!"

Hesh runs ahead as you run after Logan.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hesh shouts. "This way! Climb over! It's not save here!"

Hesh is already inside the house, pulling Logan and you in.

"What the hell was Dad talking about ?! What's ODIN ?! Come on! We need to keep moving."

While walking through the house dust falls on you and the others.

"This place isn't going to take much more of that. We're not going to die here! Come on!"

When Hesh tries to open the back door, it gets stuck.

"It's jammed! Help me out!"

Logan moved to the left and you to the middle.

"Okay! One! Two! Three! Push!"

Just when you hit the ground, a missile hits the ground.

The street begins to tear.

"C'mon! Dad said he was going for the truck! We have to find him!"

As the chaos continues, you run across falling pavements and fissures with Hesh and Logan.

"Get across! Quick! Keep running, we can get through this!"

A broken house slid towards you.

"Through that house!" Hesh shouts.

You run upstairs, the only way out is to jump onto the next roof.

"We gotta jump!" You shout to Hesh and Logan. Unfortunately you fall through the roof.

"Run upstairs, we have to get above ground! Just keep running!" Hesh calls out to you and Logan before a tanker flies toward you.

"Look out!"

Luckily you were able to move away just in time, Logan was less fortunate and hit the ground with his head.

"Logan!" You shout at the same time as Hesh.

You pick up Logan and help Hesh carry him, suddenly you hear Elias calling your names.

"Hesh! Logan! (Y/N)!" He sees you and shouts "Get in the truck, boys! Get him in now! We need to get out of here!"

Elias gets behind the wheel and goes full throttle.

"Hold on tight, boys!"

When you're riding away, you look around, you saw the city below in ruins.

"You alright Hesh? And you Logan?" You ask.

"I'm alright." Logan says.

Hesh doesn't answer and keeps staring to his city. You touch his arm, he looks at you and smiles weakly.

_Where do we go now?_ You think to yourself.


	2. Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barely escaping the disastrous bombardment, you apply to the U.S. America Rangers. 
> 
> After 10 years, the base is under attack by the Federation. Coming back to the base, Elias tells you about your next mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delayed post, but school has started again and even though it's the first weeks, it's pretty exhausting. 
> 
> I wanted to add that my nationality doesn't help either, see I'm Dutch and my English is pretty good, I find it pretty difficult to find the words I actually want to use.  
> Another one, I'll try to keep the word count within range of eachother and stick to the main story as much as I think is possible.

Silently you watch the landscape slowly transform into brown, depressing fields.

‘So we’re we going?’ you asked curious.

‘We’re going to join the U.S. Army Rangers.’ You looked confused when Elias gave you this answer. ‘You might not know this (Y/N), but this is where Hesh trains. Logan wanted to join too, of course when he turned eighteen just like Hesh.’

‘Aren’t Logan and I too young to join?’ you asked and silently added, ‘Even though they’re scared because we’d show them who’s boss.’

Hesh and Logan chuckled, Preston just gave you a wink and Elias looked so confused in the rear view.

‘Why are you laughing, boys?’

‘It’s nothing dad! Don’t worry about it.’ Logan said cheeky.

Elias just sighed. ‘One day I’ll know what you said. One. Day.’

**10 Years Later**

You’re sitting there, with your head against the wall.

Throwing a ball at the opposite wall and catch it when it bounces back, Riley is very focused on the ball so you make a little game and see how many times you can throw before he catches it.

After a good amount of throws, Riley moves lightning fast and catches the ball, awarding his quick reaction you give his ears a good scratching session.

Suddenly Hesh’s radio began to speak. You heard the familiar voice of Pvt. Roper.

_Viking Six, you there? Hesh? Logan? (Y/N)?_

Hesh answers, ‘Copy, yeah, we’re here. Go ahead.’

_Reports are coming in. Dallas got overrun last night. Command want another sweep at the wall ASAP._

‘Ah, shit. Any survivors?’

Pvt. Roper didn’t respond for a few seconds. _Negative._

Hesh sighs and ends the conversation.

‘So, I guess we have a big problem now that Dallas got overrun. What will be their next move to push us further back?’ you asked Hesh.

‘I don’t know, it seems like they’re just picking targets and hoping for the best. But it seems like they slowly want to take the cities we’re defending.’

You sigh.

‘Don’t worry (Y/N), we’ll get them eventually. They can’t win this fight, because as long as we’re still alive, we can end this war once and for all.’ Hesh says, trying to cheer you up.

You smile at his attempt.

Logan starts to move his body, looks like he’s finally waking up.

‘Sorry we didn’t wake you. We thought you could use the sleep.’ You said to him.

‘You shouldn’t have to but it’s appreciated.’ He says with a sleepy voice and a big grin.

Suddenly Riley began to stand up. ‘I think Riley found something, get up and put on your gear.’ Hesh commands you and Logan, before standing up himself.

‘Team 2, are you near our location?’ Hesh asked over the radio.

_Negative, we’re outside. You boys got something?_

‘We don’t but Riley does, we’re checking it out now.’

_Roger. We’ll secure the exit. Two-One out._

You walk a bit before coming to the fabric wall you put up with Hesh yesterday. You wouldn’t admit it but it took longer than you thought it would. You feel a little sad when Hesh simply cuts it so you all can walk through.

‘Come on, through here.’ Hesh said.

When you walk through you end back up in the big room.

‘Cover me.’ He says before climbing up the seats. After a quick look, Hesh motions to come up too.

Standing on top of the chairs, the noise is louder.

‘Okay, (Y/N) take the door on the right, right side, Logan the door on the right, left side. I’ll cover you when you open the door.’

You count down on your fingers, when you reach zero, you and Logan open the doors.

The sound the doors made scared the deers, who made the noise. While they ran away, Riley barked at them.

Hesh laughed, ‘You were getting hungry weren’t you? You don’t want to eat them, let’s go back there were real food is.’ Hesh cooed at Riley.

_Six-One, sitrep?_ You all heard Two-One say.

'It was some wild life. Nothing too special.’

_Alright. We’re moving up to RP “Silver”, copy?_

‘Yeah we’ll join you guys in a second. Meet us at the Wall. We’re on our way.’

Walking a few stairs, you end up in a wrecked city next to a damaged wall. They can say what they want, but she’s still standing.

You walk a little further and meet Two-One.

‘Sergeant.’ He greets Hesh.

‘Is your area secure?’

‘Just about it, only this side along the wall.’

‘Alright, we’ll take the left side, it will be quick. Regroup at the gas station.’

‘Got it.’ Two-One leaves, while you follow Hesh and Logan.

Hesh crossed a fissure using a loose part of the street, he makes it safely across. When Logan crosses the fissure, the street begans to sink down. You don’t want to be left behind, so you made a run for it.

Before you could jump the platform collapses under you.

Just as you thought you were going to die, you feel someone catching you. When you look up it’s Hesh who’s pulling you up onto the steady street.

‘That was close, (Y/N). You alright?’ Hesh asks.

‘Yeah, thanks to you otherwise I would’ve been a flat (Y/N).’ His cheeks colors just a tad pink when you compliment him.

Hesh clears his throat before, ‘Let’s move, we need to regroup with the others at the gas station.’

Nodding you follow Hesh as quietly as possible. Before you want to enter the store, you hear in the distance radio chatter.

‘Guys, hold up. There are some people at the other side.’

‘Alright Riley, go search.’ Logan commands.

‘Just to remind you both, when Riley attacks start shooting.’ Hesh says.

Waiting behind a couch, you wait until you hear Riley bark. Suddenly you hear a man scream in pain, quickly you look over the couch and begin to fire the enemies.

After a few minutes the soldiers are laying face down in a puddle of blood.

‘Well done guys, Riley stay! Fed recon, again. That was five this month, already. Two-One, we just engaged another Fed recon. Meet us at ‘Overwatch’, we need to regroup now.’

_Copy, we’re on our way._

You walk through a house and break the wall before meeting up with Two-One.

‘Stay, Riley’ Logan commands, while Two-One whispers, ‘Holy shit.’

_‘_ _Este país caerá tan fácil como su gente. (This country will fall as easy as its people.)’_

‘They’re so overconfident.’ Hesh grumbled. ‘We can’t let them execute civilians. Come on! Move in, move in! Go, Riley!’

Everyone runs in to the open, avoiding bullets while shooting.

‘They’re all dead and luckily the civilians have survived. Follow me. Riley, come.’ Hesh said.

When you gather at the tube, suddenly Pfc. Ramsay reports. _All available units, we have a Federation contact at the wall! We need back up, now! Repeat, we’re under attack!_

‘We’ve got you lima charlie! Pop smoke, we’re heading to you!’ Hesh responds.

_Roger that! Popping green smoke in our position!_

When you come out the tube, you’re thrown into the battle right away.

Quickly you take cover behind a car.

While taking out an enemy, Logan and Hesh show up next to you.

‘(Y/N), push forward with Logan. I’ll cover you. Now go!’

Firing a few bullets before standing up, you sprint with Logan towards the enemy.

The enemies froze for a second by the sudden approach, you took their hesitation to your opportunity and let two of them rest by your gun, you kill another one with the knife.

Just before you can turn around, you get grabbed from behind. You yelped first and then braced yourself for pain or a punch, but it didn’t happen. Instead you were dropped on the ground again.

When you’ve pushed his body off of you, you see Hesh looking through his sights at you. You thankfully nodded to him, he just shrugged. As to say, I told you.

Logan beckons you to come, you crawl towards him.

When you reached him, he says. ‘There are enemies behind those walls, if we throw a grenade at the same time towards a different spot, we’ll take out one of them for sure.’

You carefully look over you’re hiding spot and look for the enemies and possible spots to throw grenades.

‘You’re right.’ you said, ‘If you throw a grenade to the right, then I’ll throw one to the left. That way we can shoot the ones who stand up.’

He gives you a thumbs up before taking a grenade, he counts down with his fingers, when he reaches zero you both throw the grenade. Some of them flew in the sky, others were diving away and some were running towards the middle.

Whenever you saw a head appear you instantly pull the trigger and see their heads explode in pink pieces and a blood cloud.

Logan throws another grenade to the middle and this time you see many bodies flying through the sky.

When you and Logan come out your hiding spot, you carefully walk towards the dead bodies.

‘It’s clear!’ you shout. Everyone walks over to you, suddenly you hear some choppers. ‘Choppers! Take cover!’

You push Logan behind a wall and hope that no stray bullets will hit you. To make matters worse you hear Federation soldiers shooting, trying to get a kill.

‘Logan! (Y/N)! Go take a MAAWS and destroy these choppers! We’ll give you cover!’ Hesh voice says.

Quickly you and Logan run towards the rocket launchers.

‘Let’s make some firework!’ Logan says with a big grin. ‘Hell yeah!’ You respond enthusiastically.

You look down your sight and aim at the chopper.

Before you fire, everything around you dies down. You feel the recoil in your arm. And then all the sounds come back and you can see the helicopter explode into orange sparkles.

‘Well done guys. Corporal Davis you’re on transport.’

‘Roger. Commandeering for transport.’

‘Logan, you’re on security on the back. And you, (Y/N), you can sit beside me.’

‘Well it is my pleasure.’ you say with a straight face. ‘Don’t make me change my mind. (Y/N).’ Hesh says jokingly, before ruffling through your hair.

**20 minutes later**

You arrive at Santa Monica.

You hear Sgt. Ohanian say ‘Hey, Riley.’ who gets a bark as respond.

‘This is us, Sergeant.’ Pfc. Ramsay says.

You, Hesh, Logan and Riley get off the vehicle and walk inside headquarters.

‘Stay, Riley.’ Hesh says before walking up the stairs. ‘Let’s find the old men.’

Silently you follow them to the office, where Preston and Elias are having a conversation.

When Preston sees you he walks over to you and asks. ‘I heard about the attack, you fine? And you Hesh and Logan are you doing OK?’ we all just nodded.

‘Boys, follow me.’ Elias says. You walk the stairs up, again. While Hesh speaks about what happened.

‘They were executing civilians dad...’

‘I know. Their recon teams round up scavenger, drifters, hoping to find a way into the city. It’s how they took Dallas practically overnight.’ Elias responds.

‘So how can we help?’ Logan asks.

‘Listen boys, we’re all that’s left of our family. Yes (Y/N) you’re family.’

Hesh wanted to say something but cut off by Elias.

‘You are also the only ones I can trust.’

‘Look whatever it is, (Y/N), Logan and I… We’re ready.’

‘I know that. I’ve been talking with Preston about this and he agrees. We’re sending you to No Man’s Land.’ While he said this, Elias walks to the balcony. ‘We’ve been on the defensive for far too long. So I’m sending you guys outside the wall. You’ll link up with a recon team, gather as much intel on the enemies as you can and get back here safe and sound. Is that clear?’

Hesh looks at us, just copying our amazement.

‘So where in No Man’s Land are we going?’ Hesh asks.

‘Somewhere you all know better than anyone. You’re going home.’

He then dismisses you and Hesh and Logan.

‘I can’t believe where going to No Man’s Land and not just No Man’s Land, but home… our home.’ Hesh says.

‘Well I can’t believe we’re send out to get intel, to be fair, there are far more better teams who can do this.’ You add.

‘I won’t say that isn’t true, but why did dad tell us specifically to do it then? It must be important to our family.’

Logan just throws his hands up in the air before walking to his barrack.

‘Sleep well, (Y/N).’ Hesh says before walking after Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you see that my grammar isn't correct or that my tags or my rating needs to be changed, please tell me. I'm pretty new to the tagging and rating, so I don't know what will be the most fitting.
> 
> Also don't be shy to comment. It can be difficult when you're the first one, but I just... just want to know your opinion. It matters.
> 
> See you next time,  
> Don't forget.


	3. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Logan and Hesh are send out on a mission to No Man's Land. But it's a specific part in No Man's Land.
> 
> You're going back to San Diego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry for the delay. I wanted to post this a few days back, but some stuff came in the way and when I could post, I couldn't do anything because I fell asleep after a couple of letters.
> 
> Anyway, if you played the game you know what's going to happen now. Let's say, Ajax is held captive and you see him with someone.
> 
> If you think I could post faster if I copy and paste, no I want to write my own scenarios. Some things in here didn't happen in the game.

After saying goodnight to Hesh, you slowly walk to your barrack.

You still hear Elias words inside your head echoing. _Yes, you’re family (Y/N),_ and you feel yourself to warm up at the thought of a family.

Of course you still had Dad, but you never had siblings or friends who were close.

Especially after mom died, you just distanced yourself from everyone and everything even for Brutus, your dog you saved from a lethal injury.

When Preston said he wants to visit an old friend and his sons who also lost their mother, he proposed the idea of talking to them.

Back then nothing really mattered, so when someone asked you something you just shrugged and continued ignoring your surrounding.

So when you arrived you were greeted with the two sons, one 11 and the other 9.

At first it was pretty awkward, you were just sitting in silence.

Until the brother stood up, turned on the radio and beckoned his little brother to sing too. Natural by Imagine Dragons, This Is America by Donald Glover and Mad World by Bastille.

While they were having fun singing and silly dancing, you just watched them.

Just when you wanted to leave, you heard Moms favorite song.

You couldn’t hold back your tears. Before the song ended you sang the last line along. ‘ _You’ll watch in wonder._ ’

You then just stood there before apologizing. ‘Don’t apologize, this was her favorite song, wasn’t it?’ The brother said, you just nodded.

He then sit next to you and put an arm around you. The little brother sat down at the other side and did the same. ‘Dad told us you lost your mother too, just know that you’ll never be alone again. Because you’ll always have us, David and Logan.’

You opened your eyes and felt the dried tears on your face.

You didn’t remember getting in bed, only walking towards your barrack.

You brushed your teeth and put on a fresh pair of clothes, before walking to the canteen.

You got a baguette, a salad and some coffee.

Sitting down at a random table, you did the salad on your baguette and began to eat.

Thinking about your childhood memory dream, you didn’t hear Hesh, Logan, Preston or Elias sit down next to you. Until Preston tapped your arm.

‘Oh, hey guys. I mean, good morning sir, sirs?.’

‘When it’s just us five, you don’t need to be formal, (Y/N).’ Elias smiled. ‘What were you thinking about (Y/N)? It must be something heavy when you didn’t hear us at all.’

Before you could answer you suddenly think about Brutus. ‘Is he dead? Does any of you know if he died?’ you asked.

‘Who must have died?’ Preston asked back.

‘Dad, is Brutus still alive?’ you look at him with hopeful eyes.

He just sighs, ‘I don’t know. He’d probably broke free and ran to safety. Or so I hope. What did you dream, (Y/N)?’

You just shook your head, finished breakfast and left the table.

You didn’t pick up what Preston said, ‘I’m worried, he knows he died after wolves attacked him.’

You go back to your barrack and put on your gear.

The mission will begin in 10 minutes. Quickly you go to the chopper platform, but just when you want to step inside you get pulled back.

Preston just hugged you and whispered, ‘Don’t forget your training, but most importantly. Don’t. Die.’ He then let go of you.

Elias stands next to him and looks at his sons, you can see his pride.

When you look at your father you see the same pride in his eyes.

Silently you sit down in the chopper and wait until you reached the destined location.

Logan and Hesh sat opposite of you and just sat in silence.

You knew Logan was very anxious about this mission, his knuckles were white from the amount of pressure he gripped his knees. Hesh at the other hand looked as relaxed as usual.

Trying to avoid any conversation you just look out the window.

When arriving, you heard a bark and you looked around where the sound came from. Suddenly your hand is licked and you kneel down to pet Riley.

After a walk, you stop and hide in the tall grass.

‘Is this thing on?’ Hesh said while checking the camera on Riley. ‘Alright, Logan begin to make sector scan.’

A few seconds later Hesh sees four patrolling enemies. ‘When you can see them clearly, give them a big surprise.’

Hesh gives Riley a signal to let him run to the enemies, he jumps up from the grass and take one down.

You grab your gun and aim down your sights, take a deep breath and shoot the nearest guy through the heart.

The two others went to grab their weapons but both got shot by Logan and Hesh.

‘It’s clear. That’s the third group within 20 miles. Keep your eyes peeled, there could be more of them.'

Cautiously you walk forward, Hesh checking in front of you and Logan looking back to watch out for any surprise attacks.

After walking for a few minutes like this, a tremor is felt.

Riley immediately begins to whimper. You, standing next to Riley, begin to comfort him. ‘Easy, Riley. Easy.’

He stops whimpering when you talk to him, eventually he begins to wag his tail so you stand up and walk over to the others.

‘I always thought when we could go home, we would have won this war. But now here we are, home… or what’s left of it. Anyway we need to keep moving.’ Hesh says.

While walking towards the house a helicopter flies over.

‘Stalker-Six, this is Viking Actual, we are en route to target location, how copy?’ Hesh says in to the radio.

_Solid copy, Viking. Be advised, recent reports of lots of enemy movement in that area. We’re on a schedule here, so get that intel and get out, fast._

‘Roger that.’

You’ve arrived at the house, Logan goes in first. ‘Clear.’ He says before signing to come.

Hesh and Logan look around, Logan sees his favorite pistol and Hesh his shotgun.

‘Didn’t think we would see these again.’ Logan says to Hesh.

A small quake let the house shake.

Hesh puts his shotgun in the scabbard on his back, while Logan put his pistol in the other holster. ‘We better keep moving.’ Logan noted.

Jumping down out the house, you’re met with a massive crater, all the houses are obliterated by the bombardment.

‘Not like you remember it, huh? This place is depressing the hell outta me. Let’s move.’ Hesh says.

‘I’m still wondering, would’ve anyone else escaped on time or is everyone dead now?’ You asked.

‘All we can do is hope, sadly enough it’s what we do all the time.’ Logan answers a little down.

‘We can walk over this ledge, but be careful one misstep and you can join the unfortunate down there.’ Hesh commented.

Then the unthinkable happened, a quake shakes the ground causing everyone to crouch, Logan couldn’t find his balance in time.

‘Hesh!’ He yells, panic written on his face, Hesh quickly turns around. His eyes widen and his skin pales, he dashes towards Logan at the same time you did.

Logan let out a scream before you both grab a hand. Slowly you pull Logan back on the ledge.

When he’s safe, Hesh takes him in his arms and begins to comfort him.

You watched them and smiled, seeing the protective side of Hesh.

Riley carefully walks over and nudges them.

‘You’re right,’ Hesh sighs. ‘We better start moving or we’ll get left behind.’ He stands up and offers Logan a hand.

Slowly you walk further across ledge, Riley is walking in front and begins to bark.

‘This sounds like trouble. (Y/N) can you sync with Riley?’ You just nod and walk over to Riley with a tablet in your hand.

A camera raises up when connected.

Now you can see through the camera.

You motion Riley to move.

‘So the vest is synced up with your camera feed, it’ll help him guide. Where you want to go he follows, but scan around first.’ Hesh says.

Riley stops when you move the camera around, two soldiers are spotted.

‘Let them separate. Then attack take out the closer one.’

Riley now slowly crawls towards the soldier and jumps up to rip out his throat.

‘Nice, now where did the other one go? See if you can get his attention.’

Riley barks causing the other soldier to come back.

‘There he is, I’ll take this one.’

Hesh said before shooting him in the head.

‘Okay,’ Hesh continues. ‘(Y/N), search the houses we don’t want any stragglers.’

Riley walks into the house and scans two enemies.

‘Hang on, I’ve spotted a sniper on the balcony. He’s mine.’ Logan says. He kills him without alerting the other soldiers.

‘Okay, take out the guard first.’ Hesh says.

Slowly Riley crawls to the guard and rips his throat out to instantly kill him. The helpless enemy wants to run inside the house but Riley catches him before he reached the door.

‘All clear, good boy, Riley. Let’s move on.’ Hesh says, before you sync off the camera.

Standing nearby the house, you hear voices.

‘Sounds like some more.’ You say.

 _' Tampaco_ _respondieron por radio... que vaya Rodrigo con Guillermo y averigüen que fue lo que sucedió._ _(_ _They didn't respond by radio either... he said that Rodrigo should go with Guillermo and find out what happened.)’_

Hesh and Logan stand next to the door, Hesh smashes a window. ‘Riley, search!’

After Riley jumped in, commotion was heard on the other side. A few soldiers ran out the doors trying to escape Riley, but you just shoot them in the head.

‘Clear, on me.’ Hesh says while walking in the house.

Just as you want to go through the backdoor, bullets fly around your head.

‘Get down, (Y/N)!’ Logan warns you, before taking cover behind a barrel.

You quickly go back inside and shoot some down while leaning against the wall.

‘They’re backing up! Keep pushing!’ Hesh yells while shortening the distance. You and Logan move forward together.

While killing more soldiers, you come across a wreckage. It seems like they’re digging through the wreckage.

‘They won’t like what I’m going to tell them.’ Hesh says before turning on his radio. ‘Stalker-Six, this is definitely the place. Looks like they’re digging through some wreckage.’

 _What do you mean? What kind of wreckage?_ He responds.

‘Not sure. It’s guarded, but we’re going to push though.’ He then begins to walk, while you and Logan shoot any soldiers Hesh missed.

After a walk and a trail of dead bodies, you come near a guard house.

 _Viking Actual, we’_ _re getting reports of large enemy movement ahead of you. If you hurry you should be able to intercept them._ Stalker-Six says.

‘Roger that. Let’s move.’

There were more enemies than before reaching the guard house, but they don’t give any trouble.

At a certain point you come across a boneyard. Just a few other enemies get to know how it feel like to have a bullet break their skull.

After the boneyard there’s a slope, you slide down and try to avoid bumping into Logan. However doing this you slide against Hesh who just stood up. You let out a ‘oof’ before holding in your laughter.

‘(Y/N), can’t you look out!?’ Hesh says laying flat on the ground.

You don’t say anything to avoid laughing.

He grunts when he stands up, without a glance at you he walks forward to the road.

‘Tracks are fresh. Looks they went this way.’ Hesh points to a tunnel, after walking in, the sounds of a convoy can be heard.

‘Hide behind those cars!’

You walk to the cars, just in time.

The convoy passes your hiding spot.

‘That was close, better start moving.’ You say.

At the end of the tunnel a soldier is standing in the open. Before he could turn around Riley rushes up to him and rips his throat out. ‘Good boy Riley.’ Logan says while giving him a short scratch session.

Walking into a big rusty ship, a large group of Federation soldiers and BTR’s can be seen.

‘Jackpot. Stalker, we’re seeing a massive enemy camp ahead. Moving to investigate.’ Hesh says in the radio before talking to you, ‘(Y/N), sync up again with Riley.’

You go to Riley and the camera raises up from his back again. ‘We’re ready, on you.’ You say to Hesh.

Riley jumps out the ship and crawls into some tall grass. ‘Okay, lots of enemy movement over here so let’s take it nice and slow. Scout around see if you can find anything.’ Hesh talks softly in your ear, while Logan is watching the tablet with concentration written on his face.

Riley begins to move forward, in the tall grass unnoticed by the Federation.

When Riley walks into a new column of grass, a hostile comes in sight.

When the soldier turns his back to Riley, he jumps up and attacks him.

After that Riley walks through a bus, coming across another hostile.

He waits before the soldier turned his back to him before lunging and ripping his throat.

‘Okay, we’re in. Let’s find out what’s going on in here.’ Hesh says once again in your ear. Huffing you give him an elbow. He just gives you a glare.

Riley comes across several hostiles, letting three sleep early, before coming across a guy on a trailer.

‘That guy on the trailer, zoom in.’ Hesh says, you’re happy he didn’t say it in your ear again.

‘Well, well, well. So nice you could join us.’ The man says, before Hesh pointing out something shocking.

‘Hey, you see that guy’s mask? You don’t think he’s a...’ Hesh says, not saying what was on your thoughts as well.

‘R-Rorke, will kill you, Zyan.’ The captive guy says.

‘We’ll see about that, Ajax. We all know you’re the softest of them all.’

‘You won’t get anything from me.’

‘Well that’s too bad, isn’t it?’ Zyan says pulling out a P226.

When it looked like he’d get executed, the gun makes a clicking sound. Ajax drops his head in relief.

‘Heh. Now you didn’t think it was going to be this easy, did you? Oh no. You and me got a lot of catching up to do.’ He signals for Ajax to be removed.

He then speaks to the other men. ‘Move everything to Firebase Charlie! Including him! Operation Homecoming will be proceed on schedule!’

Logan and Hesh just looks at you and each other.

‘Firebase Charlie? Operation Homecoming? What could they mean?’ Hesh thinks out loud.

 _Viking_ , _what’s your position. You boys better double time it or you’re left behind._ Stalker-Six reports.

‘Roger that, we’re on our way. Marking the rally point. Get Riley out of there. We regroup at the exit. Start moving.’ Hesh replies and commands you.

You sync off with Riley and get up.

Hesh begins walking around the enemies troops, after a couple of minutes you meet with Riley by the exit.

‘Good boy Riley. Let’s move! Stalker-Six, we’re headed towards your position. Don’t start the party without us!’ Hesh speaks into the radio before Riley runs ahead, barking.

‘Riley! Slow down! God what’s wrong with this dog? Riley, heel!’ Hesh tries to calm Riley down.

When catching up, Riley still doesn’t stop barking.

‘Something isn’t right boy?’ Logan says looking at the trees.

Suddenly a couple of wolves come out, soon a whole pack stands at the edge of the forest.

A memory hits you when you see them lunge, the time slows down.

Instead Logan was in front of you, now was Brutus barking at the wolves.

Slowly the tears fill your sight and everything becomes blurry when Brutus fights of the wolves.

You hear him whimper, but still trying to protect you.

Suddenly he’s quiet, you look up and see him laying there.

He’s covered in bite marks and you can see his guts coming out.

The wolves begin to slowly approach you, you slowly back away until you hear gunshots. Some of the wolves are now on the ground with holes to their brains.

‘(Y/N)! Go to the car, we’ll can take them.’

You just nod to your dad and run to the car.

In a haze everything comes back to present and you see Logan in front of you.

When a wolf wants to jump on him you shot him, the other wolves are hesitating, this giving you the chance to eliminate half of them.

Logan’s getting attacked by a wolf you missed, Hesh and Riley are still fighting off some wolves.

You want to shoot the wolf but you don’t, you know you’ll hit Logan too.

Out of nowhere Cpt. Merrick jumps from behind you and grabs the wolf and kill him.

While Keegan shoots, the other wolves run away.

After all wolves are gone he helps Logan of the ground.

Hesh walks over to Logan and takes him in for a quick hug, before walking over to you.

You hadn’t noticed you had sat down on the ground fighting the wolves.

He offers his hand for you and you gladly accept it.

‘You boys, look lost.’ Merrick says.

‘We’re not lost. We were looking for you, Captain Merrick.’ Hesh replies.

‘Walker. I believe you have something for me?’

‘We saw a group of Feds moving a guy to Firebase Charlie,’ Hesh says while giving the intel to Merrick.

‘He’s one of yours?’

‘Yeah Ajax,’ Merrick says while giving the intel to Keegan.

‘All right, we don’t have a lot of time. You can stick with us, but you do what I say when I say it. Understood?’

The three of you nod.

Coming across a gate, you can see many enemy activity at the other side.

Hesh lifts up the gate and put it aside.

Going through you can see a large hovercraft.

On the street a big group of enemy can be seen.

‘Got some stragglers on the road. Could be trouble.’ Keegan says.

‘Okay. Keegan post up and keep us covered. You (Y/N) and Walker boys you are with me.’

After getting in positions, Merrick says ‘Keegan kick us of.’

Keegan shoots an enemy.

Immediately all the other hostile enemies notice this and start to fire.

The fight didn’t take that long at all with the help of Keegan and Merrick.

‘Move up the hill.’ Merrick shouts. It ends up being a cliff looking over a stadium.

‘Keegan, take point. Get us headed towards the stadium, Ajax doesn’t have long.’

Keegan begins to look around to see a good hide out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I surprised you with the meeting. 
> 
> Anyway, that's not what I want to say here. Before the next chapter I want to mention that, I won't write all the missions. An example is Legends Never Die. Some chapters, like Into the Deep, will be written with Hesh and won't follow the main story.
> 
> That's all so,  
> Don't Forget.


	4. No Man Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for the rescue, you patiently wait for the trucks to come by.
> 
> When Logan spots Ajax, you need to be very quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I updated again, still a little too late in my opinion.   
> What I want to ask is, Ajax comes in this chapter and probably a few peaks in other chapters, do I add him to the tags or not?   
> Also I'm trying really hard to build up the Keegan/Logan do I add this in the relations?  
> That's all, but most importantly.  
> Don't Forget.

Keegan had just found a spot where to start the mission from. 

‘Over there is a room with some  trucks , I saw there a room where we can hide and prepare.’ 

‘ Alright Keegan, show us the way,’ Merrick says before turning to you and Hesh. ‘If you can carry this backpack, Hesh, then you (Y/N) can carry this.’ 

He gives you a case. 

‘What’s inside these?’ Hesh asks. ‘In the backpack are some grenade launchers, MK32 to be precise. In the case is the tablet for the control sniper that Logan is carrying. Anymore questions?’ Merrick asks annoyed and looking pissed hoping to intimidate you. 

‘Yes, why is the tablet separated from the remote sniper case?’ You ask him challenging. 

‘…It’s because...There wouldn’t be any space left in the case.’ Merrick huffs before he turns around and begins to walk after Keegan and Logan. 

It was funny that Logan was the loudest of you three, but now he’s walking next to Keegan he’s gone completely quiet. 

You and Hesh start walking too. Everytime you look to Logan you need cover your chuckle. 

Hesh just gives you some glances until he stops you and asks. ‘(Y/N), what’s so funny? We’re on a mission, a mission where everything could kill us. So tell me, what’s so funny?’ 

Saying this out loud, Merrick, Keegan and Logan stop and turn around to look at you. 

‘Well, I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable but...’ You say before you make eye contact with Logan. He looks away with a slight blush. ‘The writer likes to write silly and incomprehensible things. That’s all.’ 

Then you walk away from them  receiving weird looks , before saying. ‘Keegan, you need to show where this spot is.’ 

He quickly walks to the front again, this time Logan stays in the back. 

‘You son of a bitch, why did you do that? What have I done to you?’ Logan asks you, you just grin and ignore him. 

Eventually he stops bothering and keeps staring at Keegan.  Hesh, Merrick and Keegan all oblivious to Logan’s crush. 

‘Alright, we’re here. Logan if you can give me the remote sniper then you, (Y/N), can you give Logan the tablet?’ Keegan asks. 

In silence you do what’s asked. 

Merrick then orders Hesh and you to grab one MK32. 

‘We need these launchers for the trucks, you both will be firing grenades. When we let these grenades explode, it gives us cover to get inside. Understood?’ 

Hesh just gives a firm nod. 

While you’re waiting on the trucks, Logan is looking for Ajax with the sniper. 

‘I see him, he’s in the press box. He’s getting beaten up by some Federation soldiers and… he’s knocked out. A fed just hit him with his gun after he shows them his middle finger.’ 

Pain and frustration is written on Merricks face. 

You hear some cars coming and prepare to shoot grenades at the trucks. 

You land five shots, two of them on the side and the other three on the top. Hesh also landed all his shots. 

‘They’re moving him, we need to do something now!’ Logan reports. 

‘We’re good to go, put on you’re gear and prepare for some fireworks.’ Merrick says while getting up. 

Keegan almost simultaneously gets up too and offers Logan a hand. He just hesitates for less then a second before taking the hand. 

‘Hold up, we’re going in there? Where’s the back-up?’ Hesh asks worried. 

‘Why do you think you’re here?’ Merrick says with a mischievous grin. 

Following the others, you jump down through a hole and arrive at the trucks. 

You call Riley to come to the truck, he barks before jumping in the truck through the open door. 

Keegan is the driver and says ‘Watch and learn, and you’ll become as good as us.’ He gives Logan a wink, he just ignores it and keep petting Riley. 

‘They’re moving Ajax, so our window is closing fast. We’ll hit ‘em at home plate and work our way up from there.’ Merrick says before approaching the gate. 

You take out a detonator. ‘Blow the charges when you’re ready.’ Keegan guides you. 

You wait, still thirty meters, you wait a little longer twenty meter. You decide to wait, before you reach the ten meters you detonate the bombs. 

Enemy trucks begin to explode and soldiers are shooting at you. You open fire and reduce the bullets in the seat. More trucks explode. 

‘They’re boxing us in! Turn to the right!’ Merrick quickly orders. Keegan immediately reacts and turns to the right. ‘Oh shit, hold on tight!’ He warns before crashing inside a gate. 

Riley jumps through the window and kills an enemy. 

Merrick and Keegan throw some grenades at the enemies a begin to take cover. 

Hesh and you cover the left side while Logan stays with Merrick and Keegan. 

While fighting off the enemies, Merrick keeps pushing you to push more. ‘Lay it on them! Push and clear! Don’t get pinned down, Ajax’s just ahead. Almost to the target let’s mop it up. We need to reach Ajax! Ajax won’t last forever!’ 

Shooting left and right, let the floor get covered in blood, guts and bodies. 

After every massacre you move forward with Hesh. 

Eventually all the enemies are dead on the left, so you flank the enemies Logan, Keegan and Merrick are dealing with. After the area has no more alive hostiles, you run up a couple of stairs before waiting in front of the door.

‘Ajax should be up here. Fingers on the triggers.’ Merrick pants, ‘This is were they’re holding Ajax. Logan check it out with the remote sniper, we’ll breach on your shot. On you.’ 

Logan takes out the tablet and begins to aim. A second later the shot can be heard along with a man gurgling. 

Logan keeps firing after you breach the door. 

‘There’s a runner on the left!’ Hesh shouts. He catches him and brings him over to Merrick. 

‘Clear left!’ Merrick shouts, Keegan responds, ‘Clear right!’ 

Riley barks at the caught Fed. 

‘ Consigue que el perro lejos de mí! (Get that dog away from me!)’  The man says with visible and audible fear. 

Hesh grabs a hold of Riley and guides him away. 

Keegan at the other hand grabs the man by the neck and pins him at the wall. 

‘Where is he? Where is he?! Where did you take him?’ His voice rumbles. 

When the man doesn’t answer Keegan holds a knife against his throat. ‘I’ll repeat. Where is he?! Where is he?!’ 

‘I-I don’t know.’The man says in poor English. 

‘Riley got his scent.’  Hesh says. 

‘Alright, let’s go!’ Merrick walks away following Riley. 

The man stutters some words before Keegan slices his throat. 

Following Riley over the rows of chairs, suddenly some RPG’s are firing at you. 

Logan gets hit by some shards flying around. 

Immediately you take cover, dragging Logan along with you. 

‘Ambush! Logan use the remote sniper to clear the RPG’s!’ Merrick commands. 

Logan is a bit struggling to get the tablet but eventually he got it and starts to thin out the RPG’s. 

After a minute or two of hearing the sniper shots, Logan finally says the words you all want to hear. ‘It’s, clear.’ He breathes out. 

Struggling to stand up Keegan walks up to him and let him  hang on his shoulders. 

Logan just gives Keegan a smile before standing up. 

‘Alright, stick with Riley. He’ll lead us to Ajax.’ Hesh says before signing Riley to go. 

‘ Let’s move. Reinforcements will be here any second.’ Merrick mentions. 

Riley runs to a n empty space and stops in front of a  slightly open shutter door . 

‘ Enemy patrols. Probably a dozen guys total.’ Keegan says. 

‘We don’t have time for this. Gas masks on!’ Merrick commands. 

You put a gas mask on and grab a tear gas grenade. At Merrick's command you throw the tear gas grenade under the  shutter door. 

Within seconds stunned soldiers came through a door next to the shutter door. 

All soldiers were met with their fate. 

‘Move! Quick! Before they move him again.’ Merrick says to remind everyone. 

Running through the door you end up in a corridor with more soldiers still stunned. 

You can see the effect wearing off so you make short work of them. 

Further down the corridor  other soldiers were alarmed by the gunshots. They begin to shoot while walking to some cover. 

Keegan, Logan and Merrick took the right side and you, Hesh and Riley took the left. 

Some of the enemies were together behind a wall, so you decide to give them a present. 

You hear them scream before an arm falls in front of Riley. He just looks at it,  before running to a soldier to bite him. 

After clearing your side, you go to help the others. 

Before getting to help them,  Logan signals you that they got it. 

‘Alright, Riley’s picked up the scent again.’ Hesh informs. 

After some more walking, Riley runs away barking. 

‘Must be close now.’ 

You stop at the door to the clubhouse. 

‘This must be where they’re holding Ajax.’ Keegan says. 

‘Keegan, Logan see if there’s another entrance. We’ll wait here for your signal.’ Merrick says. 

‘You and me, Logan.’ Keegan says, not knowing how that sounds in Logan’s ears. 

Keegan takes a flare and begins to crawl under the  rubble. 

After Logan crawls under behind Keegan, you sat down next to Riley. Hesh slowly slides down the wall next to you. 

‘Didn’t think  we would do this on our first mission, did you (Y/N)?’ Hesh asks you. 

You smile before answering. ‘ No, I certainly didn’t. At least we  do this together .  Just like old times. ’ 

While you’re chatting with Hesh, Merrick is watching you in awe, before Keegan talks over the radio. 

_We found another door. No guards._

‘We’ll wait for your go.’ Merrick says, signing you and Hesh to get ready. 

_Logan, get over to that door. We’ll hit them with gas first. Breach in five._

Merrick stands at the door and waits for the men to cough. 

When they can be heard, he counts to three on his finger. After that he kicks the door open and begins to fire. 

You and Hesh step into the room and see Logan and Keegan on your right. 

This time all the enemies were killed within seconds, they all were statues because of the gas and the two sided attack. 

After the last shot echoes away, Riley barks. 

‘He found Ajax.’ Hesh says  unnecessarily. 

You follow Riley into a dark room. 

Keegan turns on a flashlight. 

What could be seen was Ajax unconscious and wounded very badly.  You all take the gas masks off. 

While holding Ajax, Keegan shouts his name. ‘Ajax!’ 

‘Will he survive?’ Hesh asked concerned. 

Ajax then begins to cough and shake. 

‘It’s bad, really bad.’ Keegan responds. 

‘That son of a bitch. You just need to hold out a little longer my friend.’ Merrick says soothing. 

Suddenly Ajax’s eyes go open and he says. ‘It was Zyan, he’s targeting us. Look at the wall.’ 

‘Hey Ajax, spare your power.’ Keegan whispers. 

Hesh lights a flare and walks over to the wall Ajax mentioned. You stand next to him and stare at the wall. 

There were many pictures of Ghosts on the wall, many were already crossed out. 

‘Merrick! You got to see this.’ Hesh says. 

‘Logan, Keegan, get him ready to move.’ Merrick says before walking over to the wall. ‘ It’s a kill list. Zyan was targeting Ghosts.’ He says while grabbing a pinned mask from the wall. ‘I know what you’re thinking, but there’s no time to explain kid!’ 

Aggressive radio chattering can be heard. 

‘They’re coming in. We need to move. Bring him, we leave now.’ 

Leaving the room you walk towards the exit. 

‘You boys did great, but you need to get back to L.A. now.’ Then the door was kicked open and some enemies come through. 

‘Logan thin them out with the remote sniper!’ Logan quickly takes the tablet. 

‘There are helicopters readying to take off.’ Logan informs you. 

‘Those choppers are way out of here. We’ll take the one on the far side of the field. Also Logan take out  the LMGs.’ Merrick says. 

Logan kills pretty fast  and put the tablet away. 

‘It’s clear! Go! Go! Go! Cover us!’ Merrick says while helping Keegan carry Ajax. 

While they were running towards the helicopter, you defend them by shooting the enemies in their way. 

‘We made it, thanks. Taking off!’ After a successful take off Merrick says.  ‘We’re good now, get yourselves home.’ 

Hesh gave the other chopper a quick glance before commanding Riley. 

‘Our ride’s leaving. Riley, take out the pilot!’ When the helicopter almost is too high to get it down again, Riley jumps in and brutally kills the pilot. 

‘Clear a path to the chopper! Then get to the chopper!’ Hesh says while running towards the helicopter. 

While Hesh jumps in the pilot seat, you, Logan and Riley get onto the backseat. 

You keep shooting to the ground, even though you know you miss most of the shots. 

‘Logan, cover us with the remote sniper, so we can take off!’ 

Almost done taking off, some  trucks with MG’s begin to appear. 

‘Take out these turret!’ 

When Logan presses the tablet, a shot can be heard and a MG has stopped. 

When all of the MG’s stop you look down and see them drive away. 

‘Command, this is Viking, we’ve acquired an enemy helo and are RTB from the South of the wall.’ Hesh says over the radio. 

‘Boys, can you hear me?!’ Surprised we all look at each other, hearing some gunshots in the background. 

‘ Dad?!’ Hesh says worried. 

‘ We've got a full Federation division moving on  Fort Santa Monica! You boys have to get back here quick!’  Then the message got cut off. 

‘Dad?! DAD?!’ Hesh shouts. 

‘We need to get there as fast as we can. Buckle up! We’re going at max speed!  Hold on tight! ’ 

The helicopter flew above the stadium and towards Fort Santa Monica. 


	5. Defensive Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back from Ajax's rescue mission you got contacted by Elias, but before he can say what's really happening he disappears. 
> 
> When arriving at Fort Santa Monica, you're surprised by the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have something to mention right now, but just so you know I'm trying to make a scene for Logan/Keegan and for the reader/Hesh.   
> For AmryMLeighton I hope that the little emotion I added to Hesh make you look at him differently.   
> But for now,  
> Don't Forget

After hours of flying, you finally reach Fort Santa Monica. But when you begin to descend, you see at the horizon a line of the enemies Elias mentioned.

‘Holy shit. We need to help them as quick as we can!’ You shout above the blades from the helicopter.

Logan looks at the direction you point and say something alike to Hesh.

‘Hold your fire! Hold your fire! These are our guys!’ Lt. Johns warns the others.

When the helicopter just touches the ground you jump out and begin to run with Logan to some other soldiers.

‘You viking?!’ Lt. Johns asks Hesh. ‘Yeah! How can we help?! I’ll tell the other two, but I think they’re already getting in position!’ Hesh says with a small smile.

Lt. Johns just nods and says. ‘Command needs more men on the front line!’

‘Okay, meet us by the command center! I’m going to leave our dog with you!’ He leaves Riley with the others.

‘The rest of you are with me! Let’s move out!’ He joins up with you and Logan passing a tent with many injured soldiers.

Hesh looks worried. ‘Command, this is Viking. Are you still here?’

_Affirmative, Viking, but we’re losing ground. We need you to help reinforce the beachfront._

‘On our way. Any word from Captain Walker’s command post?’

_Negative. Defensive teams were holding that position._ _I’m sure he made it out, son._

Having you and Logan informed, you walk after him up the stairs.

Walking over to other soldiers on a balcony with an MG.

Cpl. Hudson sees you nearing and informs you all. ‘We’re losing the beach! I need someone on that MG now!’

He then takes a quick look at everyone and points you out. ‘(Y/N), get on that gun and start laying down fire! Hesh, direct the CAS! Now!’

You walk to the MG and begin to shoot the horde of enemies.

Logan shoots the nearest enemies and lobs a few grenades towards them with a great throw.

‘Command, where’s that air support?’ Hesh asks in the radio.

_A10 drones are RTB at this time. It’s gonna to take some time to get them back to you._

‘Make it quick or we’ll lose the beach!’

Suddenly Pvt. Faraday shouts. ‘Right side! Right side! Take out that helicopter!’

Logan begins to shoot the helicopter, stopping when it catches fire.

‘Don’t stop! Keep firing! Take it down!,’ Pvt. Faraday says before warning again.

‘Another helicopter down the middle!’

While Logan tries to take down the first chopper, you keep firing the enemies and Hesh begins to shoot at the second chopper.

‘Keep firing! Keep firing!’ Pvt. Faraday encourages you.

At first you didn’t notice but the enemies began to retreat.

‘Guys! They’re retreating!’ You inform the others.

Before they all are back into their camp, one guy throws out a red smoke.

Cpl. Hudson knows what they’re doing and shares his knowledge. ‘Enemy smoke, they’re marking our position!’

‘That can’t be good...’ Logan says quietly, before an enemy artillery begins firing at the balcony.

‘Get down! Enemy artillery inbound! Hold on!’ Hesh says. While dodging the bullets, Logan gets shell shocked. You can feel the balcony weaken.

‘Command, we have enemy birds suppressing our positions! What’s the ETA on those drones?’ Hesh asks again.

When the firing stops, you look up and see that the MG has been destroyed.

_A10 drones are en route. ETA thirty seconds._

‘We’re losing the beach! We need these drones now!’ Hesh answered the radio.

The helicopter begins to fire again. You all go prone to avoid getting hit.

_A10s are on station and ready for tasking._

‘Drones are ready to go! Waiting on you!’ Hesh says to Logan.

Logan pulls out a tablet to control the A10 drones.

The helicopter that was firing at your position, was taken out by Logan. Logan continued his spree and took down some tanks and some soldiers.

Sgt. Harmer is heard over the radio. _Multiple KIA. Keep up the fire. Repositioning drones to your location, standby._

Logan slowly lowers the tablet and waits patiently. _Repositioning is done. Drones are ready to go, on you._ Logan brings up the tablet again and begins to fire at the again clear enemies.

When the shooting stops, the balcony begins to collapse.

‘Hold on!’ Someone shouted.

When hitting the ground your vision blurs and eventually darkens.

When waking up again you see Hesh and Logan sitting beside you.

‘Only minor injuries, you got lucky.’ Logan informs you with a smile, while packing up his med kit.

‘Get up! Targets in the trenches! And grab some cover!’ Hesh says before giving you a hand.

When you can stand without being wobbly, you run together to the trenches.

_Drone Control’s defensive teams are reporting massive casualties and need assistance._ Command says over the radio.

‘Roger that! Patch me through!’ Hesh responds.

A second later Sgt. Harmer is heard over the radio. _We’re surrounded on all sides! What’s your ETA?_

‘We’re moving through the trenches! Hang tight, we’ll get there!’

_All defensive teams be advised! Friendlies are moving through the trenches towards Drone Control. Watch your fire!_ Command heads up the other teams.

Before walking in the trenches Cpl. Faraday warns you. ‘Sir! Those trenches are crawling with Feds!’

‘We know, but if that tower goes down all A10 Drones go offline and we’ll lose the beach! Now move!’ Hesh says in return.

Running in the trenches you stick to the wall while shooting the peaking heads.

When moving forward, an enemy hovercraft approaches your position.

‘Command, we have an enemy hovercraft approaching our position! Tell our forward teams to focus fire on it!’

_Copy that._ A short interval. _They’ve been informed._

When the hovercraft landed, a tank comes out.

‘Enemy tank pulling out of the hovercraft! No way MG fire is going to chew through that armor!’ Cpl. Hudson says.

Hesh nods, ‘Logan take the tank out with the A10 Drones!’ Logan takes control of the A10 Drones again and fires. ‘Tank destroyed!’

‘Good job!’ Hesh compliments Logan then giving him a ruffle through his hair.

Suddenly Sgt. Harmer can be heard over the radio. _We’re surrounded on all sides! What’s your ETA?_

‘We’re almost there! Hold on!’ Hesh quickly responds.

Running further through the trenches you reach Drone Control.

What you see makes your hope shake a little.

‘Drone Control! There are enemy forces swarming at your door! We need air support on your position, it’s the only way we’ll be able to get through!’ Hesh says.

_Roger that! Repositioning drones now! The tower will be in your killzone! Watch your fire!_

‘Alright, Logan call ‘em in! Make sure to direct your fire away from the tower!’ Hesh looks to Logan.

He takes out the tablet once again and fires at the enemies near the tower.

_Ten plus KIA’s. Good kills! Good kills! Repositioning drones to your location, standby._

‘There’s still too many enemies near the tower! We need to use the drones again!’

After waiting for the signal from Sgt. Harmer, Logan uses the drones again. ‘Oh god, they locked on to us!’ Logan says a bit unsettled.

_Evasive maneuvers!_ Sgt. Harmer says over the radio.

The second drone gets hit.

_Drone Two’s been hit! Drone Two’s been hit! It’s going down!_

You and the others all look up at the sky, seeing the drone crashing to the ground.

Suddenly a different missile hits the Drone Control tower by a fast mover.

‘Drone Control come in!’ Hesh shouts into the radio.

He’s responded with a silence.

‘Shit! Come on let’s move!’

You run towards the hostiles in front of the Drone Control towers and thinning them out.

When you slice the last enemy’s neck, you inform the others.

‘Got the last one!’

Hesh just nods to you before commanding, ‘Let’s move! Also Command, Drone Control is down. We’re moving to evac the injured!’

_All units this is Command. A10 Drone Support is now offline. Fall back to secondary defensive positions. I repeat all units repeat from the beach._

You lead the others through the wreckage of Drone Control and are again faced with some enemies.

‘Let’s make quick work of this!’ Hesh says, you and Logan nod.

Running towards the enemies, taking them down before they can aim at you.

Suddenly an explosion from a mortar lands next to you.

‘Damn that was close... Hesh we need to get this done fast!’ You warn.

‘Okay, Pvt. Faraday can we leave them up to you!?’ Hesh asks.

‘Yes sir! Your help is appreciated, now go!’ He responds.

‘Come on! Let’s move!’ Hesh beckons you and Logan. ‘Dad’s place is down the next street! Hurry!’

Running through the rubble you see Riley standing with some other soldiers.

‘There’s Riley, Riley c’mon boy!’

Running further down the street you spot more enemies.

‘More? Can’t they just fall dead?’ Logan groans. ‘Hesh we got enemies roping down from that helicopter!’

‘Okay, (Y/N) take out the roping enemies, Logan help me with them on the street! Riley take down these guys!’

You shoot at the enemies roping down before they even can hit the ground, after that you help Hesh and Logan taking the ones left out.

After the street has been cleared, you run towards the door to Elias’ command post expecting to see Preston too.

‘Enemies behind us! We gotta get inside!’ Logan says in a hurry.

‘Alright, back up and keep me covered.’ Hesh says.

You and Logan begin to shoot the enemies nearing.

‘Get in now!’ Logan goes in first, you shoot another enemy.

‘Get in! (Y/N), now!’

You duck under the door.

After you rolled in and stand up, Hesh is standing behind you.

‘Phew, we made it, now we need to find Elias and Preston. Let’s go!’

You shout, ‘Elias!? Dad?! Up the stairs we go then.'

You run up first.

The way to the second stairs has been blocked by a piece of debris.

‘We need to make sure they got out! I’ll lift up the debris and you both go under it!’

Hesh lifts up the debris and you and Logan crawl under, but when Logan calls Riley to follow the debris breaks apart in Hesh hands leaving him and Riley behind.

‘Shit! I can’t get through! Just go upstairs without us, find them! I’ll look for another way around!’

You nod to Hesh.

‘Alright Logan you go first!’ Logan runs up the stairs, before you can follow him, you’re pushed into the wall.

Your vision darkens, squinting you look at the attacker.

He’s running towards Logan, breathing in and out first you then run after him.

When you meet up with Logan, he’s being pinned down by the attacker.

You charge at him and, but before you could get him off and kill him with your own knife he has wounded Logan.

Hesh then comes in with Riley.

‘What happened- Shit Logan!’

He runs to Logan who’s laying on the ground.

‘You’re bleeding, let me take a look. Looks worse than that it is. You’re going to be alright. You’ll be just fine’ Hesh says while holding Logan close.

Suddenly the ceiling breaks apart and three figures come rappelling down.

Ghosts you think, before they grabbed you, Logan, Hesh and even Riley.

‘Alright, get us outta here!’ The man says holding Logan, reminding you of a person.

When you all made it in the helicopter safe and sound, Hesh begins to question the men inside.

‘Who are you? What are you planning to do with us? Tell us!’

Before one of the men could answer you sigh.

‘Calm down Hesh, they just saved us.’

You say while pushing him to sit down.

‘Mph, just so you know where not going anywhere!’

‘Calm down kid!’ The man next to Logan says.

You now suddenly recognize the voice, it’s Keegan’s.

One of the man takes his mask off, revealing that the man was Merrick.

‘I don’t like your attitude, we just saved your ass out of a tight spot didn’t we?’

Then two men come in, the left speaks.

‘Stow it! All of you!’

Hesh then stands up.

‘We have to go back! Our fathers are down there, we’re not leaving without them!’

‘That’s real admirable of you. But your fathers aren’t there anymore.’ The right man says calmly.

They both take of their mask at the same time and reveal their identity.

‘Dad? Elias? This whole time you’ve been one of them?… You’re Ghosts?’ You say shocked.

‘Well you can say that, but we say THE Ghosts. As you can see they’re the leaders.’ The unknown man says.

Elias raises his hand to stop the man.

‘You three have no idea how hard it was for us. But we decided to make this choice and we know there’s no turning back now. You all still have a lot to learn, but you’ve passed all your tests. Welcome to the Ghosts!’ Elias says while spreading his arms to emphasize the fact that they’re Ghosts.

You just look at Logan and Hesh before responding.

‘We’re ready. We won’t let you down.’

‘There’s no way you could. I’m proud of you all three.’ Elias says.

‘That’s all well and good, but what are we going to do about Zyan?’

‘Zyan? That’s the guy whose hunting Ghosts, right?’ Logan asks.

‘Yeah he’s good, very good indeed. And he knows how we operate.’ The still unknown man says.

‘How’s that possible? Also I don’t want to be rude, but can we know who you are?’ Logan huffs.

The man takes his mask off.

‘He was one of us. Also I’m Rorke.’

‘Merrick, is this Rorke Ajax mentioned?’ You ask Merrick.

‘He is, but you want to sit down. Our bosses are going to tell you a long story. Make yourself as comfortable as you can.’

You sit down next to Hesh and patiently wait for Preston or Elias to kick off.


	6. The New Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending your previous mission with defending the base, you're rescued by Ghosts.
> 
> When you're in the helicopter, the Ghosts reveal their identity and take you to your new base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm so sorry for not mentioning the others Kudos. So I hope it's not too late yet, but Cosmicgauntlet and XGa1axyWo1fX and the guests, thank you <3.  
> There's a song included and it's La da dee by Cody Simpson, there are also some POV switches.  
> I tried my best making a full fantasized chapter hope you like it.
> 
> Also everyone I posted in a week, WOOOOOO. That's my little joy just let me, please?
> 
> Most importantly,  
> Don't Forget

Out of curiosity Hesh asked, ‘So what did you do?’

‘I made the hardest decision in my life. I let him go and saved the others.’ Elias answered.

‘I think you’ve made the right decision, if I could choose I wouldn’t let several great men die for one man.’ Logan says trying to lighten the situation up.

‘I know son, that’s why I know I can trust you.’ Elias says while taking Logan in his arms.

‘Dad, where are we now exactly?’ Hesh asks.

‘We’re in our base, it’s a hidden location. Very few men know about this one, even Zyan doesn’t know about it. Elias and I reconstructed this old building, gave it a new coat and reconnected the whole house to a powerplant.’ Preston responds.

‘That’s cool, how long did it take to reconstruct? Three weeks? A month?’ You ask.

‘You’d be surprised about how fast we were, it didn’t take us more than two weeks.’ Preston smiles.

‘That was when we were on camp? When though, I can’t remember you both leaving when you dropped us off.’ Hesh asked confused.

‘We actually did this previous summer. After we heard about Ghosts getting killed by a dangerous new leader from the Federation. We dropped you boys off in an unknown location in a giant forest. After that we went to look for a good spot and informed Keegan, Merrick and Rorke about our plan. They agreed, promising to bring all the materials we needed. And so it happened.’ He finishes. ‘But maybe you want to see it for yourself?’

Logan jumped out of Elias’ arms and tried to open the door.

You decided to help Logan open the door.

What you then saw, was a two floored wooden house with a large shooting range in front and a forest with a large obstacle course.

‘This looks awesome, where do I sleep?! I hope I get the biggest room!’ Logan shouts.

‘Hell nah, you aren’t getting the biggest room you have to fight me for it!’ Hesh challenges him.

‘If you’re fighting for the biggest room, we should do a little contest. Because I’m also in the run for the biggest room. We’re doing the obstacle course, the shooting range and a close combat fight.’ You say.

‘You can do a competition, but it would be better if you check the rooms first. Alright?’ Elias grins.

You just looked at Elias before running off.

‘See y'all at the house!’ You say to Hesh and Logan.

‘Hey no fair! You can’t run unannounced!’ Logan sputters.

Hesh took advantage from Logan’s hesitation and took off too.

Logan throws his hands in the air out of frustration before chasing us.

‘You know Preston I like your kid, he’s got some fire in him. And Elias, your sons are just like you said; they’re inseparable and (Y/N) in addition? You got the perfect Ghosts squad to hunt down Zyan. I know we as the original team would be the best but we all know we’re getting older.’ Rorke says, ‘But now I’m curious who’s the best soldier. Come on!’

He then jumps down and walks towards the house.

Keegan and Merrick jump down too and begin to sprint.

‘Why do I have this feeling that we really are the oldest guys?’ Elias says shaking his head.

‘I don’t know my friend, let’s join the others.’

They jump down talking about some upcoming missions.

You reach the door first and try to open it, but it’s locked so you search for another way to get inside.

You see an open window on the second floor, while looking for some kind of stair Hesh slides next to you.

‘Hey (Y/N), what ya looking at?’ He says a little out of breath.

‘Nothing important.’

‘Well the door must’ve been locked, because you’re looking at the open window.’ He says, denying your defense.

You stay silent, ‘How do you always tell when I’m lying? It is because I can’t lie or did Logan make you an accurate lie detector?’ You ask him.

At that moment Logan joined.

‘What… Are… You... Talking… About? How can you both run so fast without getting tired?’

‘I dunno, but Logan did you lie a bit too much when you were younger?’ You ask him.

‘What? No, I didn’t lie, I mean I did but, no not that much. I think?’ He stutters.

You just look at Hesh smiling, ‘But can one of you help me get to that window? Maybe I can unlock the door from the inside.’

‘Yeah and then you can choose your room before us? I don’t think so.’ Logan says.

‘Well, if I get inside, I won’t choose the biggest room, but we’re still doing that competition.’ You give Logan the option.

‘Alright then.’ He sighs, ‘We’ll help.’

Hesh cups his hands to boost you up.

You grab his shoulders and push yourself to the room.

When you stand in the room, you notice that it was very clean and pretty big.

But you focused yourself and opened the door, ending up in a hall.

It had six rooms, three on both sides.

The hall ended out to be a sort balcony.

You walk down the stairs and see at the left the dining room and a kitchen, at the right is the living room and a back door.

Walking towards the backdoor you see a pool too, when trying to open the door you notice that the door is locked too.

You sigh and go to the front door, Hesh and Logan are standing there waiting.

You walk towards the door and see a key on the wall, assuming it was for the front door you try and… It unlocks.

‘I knew you wouldn’t let us wait.’ Hesh says, ‘Also did you see the rooms already?’

‘No not yet, thought you both liked it if it was a secret for me too.’ You answer him, ‘There are only six rooms, so what I think is that the biggest room need to be shared Logan. You have to choose, smaller but alone or biggest but sharing?’ You smirk.

‘No! Please, you’re joking right? Right?’ Logan whines.

Hesh can’t hide his laugh anymore and leans against the door.

‘What’s so funny?’ Keegan says while he and Merrick joins.

‘It’s Logan, he got upset about a fact.’ You tell them.

‘And what is that fact exactly then? Also Logan it can’t be that bad.’ Keegan says.

Before Logan could say anything to Keegan, you doubted he could do that, Rorke, Elias and Preston meet up too.

‘Dad! Can you please tell that everyone can get an own room?’ Logan hopefully asks.

Elias and Preston gave each other a side glance before Elias answers, ‘Well when we reconstructed I, we both thought you and Hesh could sleep in one room. So, no there aren’t enough rooms for everyone.’

Logan looks for a split second down before, ‘Okay, Hesh and (Y/N) can sleep together, I’ll want a room for myself!’

‘If you all agree, Hesh and (Y/N) otherwise me and Merrick can sleep in that room.’

Logan wanted to say something, thought about it a second then walked into the house, checking the rooms.

You just chuckled before going up too, Hesh right behind you.

When you got to the top, you see a door close.

You walk into the biggest room and see two separate beds.

‘Which side do you want?’ Hesh asks you, ‘Also why did you chuckle when Logan decided to say nothing?’

‘It doesn’t matter to me, you choose.’ You answer him, ‘So you haven’t noticed it? Man, I though you would see it too, because you’re his brother.’

‘No I don’t see it, that’s why I asked. I’ll take the door side bed.’

‘So, this might surprise you, but do you notice how Logan reacts around Keegan?’

‘No… Well now you mention it he begins to blush slightly, stutter more, gets quiet and just like a few minutes ago he didn’t say something back to Keegan. You mean he has a crush on him?’ Hesh asks you grinning.

You just nod.

‘Absolutely, also prepare yourself for the competition!’ You say before walking back to the older men.

When walking down the stairs you see Logan already waiting and talking to Merrick.

‘So Logan,’ You say. ‘What you talking about with Merrick?’

‘We were talking about Keegan and his-’ Merrick says before Logan puts a hand on his mouth, so you hear Merrick say.

‘Mmph mphogan, phut your hand away.’

‘No I don’t think I’ll will, so how are we going to start (Y/N)?’

‘Uh… yeah, I guess we’re doing things in order like I said.’ You answered.

‘So first the obstacle course, then the shooting range with I hope paintball guns and at last close combat on the shooting range or somewhere else?’ Hesh suddenly says.

‘Okay we can do that.’ Logan agrees and finally put his hand away.

‘Alright, I’m the one who will be judging I’ll also will determine who wins or loses.’ Preston says.

‘Then I’ll take your times at the obstacle course.’ Elias says.

You all walk out to the obstacle course, it was a pretty long one.

You needed to climb ten meter, then up there the course began, at the end you need to jump down and run to some sort of finish.

‘Who’s the first one to try this thing?’ Rorke says.

Logan just stands there looking at the course and you’re just waiting a little.

When you wanted to sign yourself up, Hesh was one step ahead of you.

‘I’ll go, let them see who’s boss!’ Elias counts down to zero and Hesh climbs the wall in no time.

‘C’mon Hesh! You can do it!’ Merrick supports him.

It looked like Hesh didn’t touch any of the course, all the obstacles were hanging still in a few seconds.

When he then jumped down and ran through the finish, he highfived Merrick.

‘Hesh you’ve run this course in 2 minutes and 2 seconds.’ Elias says.

‘Alright I’m going.’ You say.

Elias resets the watch and counts down.

When he says zero, you run up to the wall and begin climbing.

While climbing you’re thinking to yourself, how did Hesh climb this so fast.

When you reach the top, you burst into sprinting.

Faster than Hesh you fly through the obstacles, midway you hear Rorke in the distance. ‘You’re doing amazing! Keep it up!’

With his encouragement you push yourself a bit more.

When you reach the end you jump, land on the ground and roll and as quick as you can you traverse the last meters.

‘Nicely done, 2 minutes… and 5 seconds.’ Elias says. ‘I need to watch out for you (Y/N)! Better start training again!’ Hesh says jokingly.

You just smile and fall on the ground.

‘Nice done kid, wish I could do that.’ Rorke says while throwing you a water bottle.

‘It’s now up to you Logan, just keep this in mind don’t try to best them, try to best yourself only then you’ll be better.’ Keegan says to Logan.

‘Thanks...’ Logan mumbles.

Elias resets again and start counting down for the last time.

Just like you did, Logan runs to the wall.

He doesn’t get that lucky though, he almost fell when trying to climb up.

‘Don’t forget, Logan! Just try to improve yourself!’ Keegan says, making Logan steady himself and climbing further on his own rhythm.

When he reached the top he wants to run as fast as he can, like you and Hesh did, but stops and goes as fast as he’s comfortable with.

When he reaches the end he jumps down, but instead rolling he drops to his knees and immediately runs towards the finish.

‘Good Logan, you’re the only one who can jump and run in one go. Time is 2 minutes and 20 seconds.’ Elias says. ‘You did great Logan, maybe not the fastest but you pushed yourself to your limits and maybe improved them a bit.’ Keegan says while giving him hair ruffle.

The shooting range was also big.

You all take a paintball gun in different colors.

You took green, Hesh blue and Logan yellow.

Preston sets a timer of 10 minutes.

‘Three! Two! One! Go!’ At go Preston pressed the button.

Everything went fast, a little too fast.

You had fun, doing the competition and just playing again like children.

It made you gleam like you’re a child again.

Laughing you run around corners and shoot and dodge.

‘Ouch! You shot me in the face!’ Logan yells.

‘Stand still for one second! C’mon let us at least hit you once!’ Hesh pleads.

While you’re running around and shooting, the other men just grin watching you shoot them.

‘Okay it’s time to stop bullying them (Y/N)! Let us see how many hits were landed.’ Preston says.

‘Thank god it’s over.’ Logan says leaning against the wall.

‘I think it’s a bummer that it’s ending already it reminded me of our childhood.’ You say.

‘Stay still.’ Rorke, Keegan and Merrick say in unison.

Of course, there aren’t any paint spots on you, but on Logan and Hesh there were enough to count.

‘So, I count 30 blue spots and 40 green spots on Logan and 25 yellow and 42 green spots on Hesh. That means (Y/N) is the winner. So now there’s only close combat left.’ Merrick says.

‘You know, I don’t want anymore bruises. I know that tomorrow I’m going to have a heavy muscle strain. So I’d say Hesh and (Y/N) won.’ Logan says.

‘Well I think you’re the best, you always know where you need to go, always knows who can help you the best and you’re the most honest of us all.’ Hesh says.

‘Aw, that’s cute.’ Logan says while giving him a hug.

‘You know Logan if you want I can give you as massage to prevent muscle strain?’ Keegan says.

Logan instantly turns into a bright tomato.

‘Well… I-I um I mean y-yeah that would be great?’

‘Alright,’ Keegan walks to the house. ‘Follow me, I’ve already seen where you can lay down.’

With that said Logan follows Keegan.

You give Hesh a look.

‘It seems like the competition is over, what a shame that there wasn’t a fight, but whatever.’ Rorke says before going too.

‘I’m sure you’re a great commander, Hesh. Anyways, I think it’s time for me to work-out if you need me, I’m in the garage.’ Merrick then begins to jog.

‘I’m going to shower and try to get the paint of my skin. It was fun, especially the paintball fight. It does let me remember our childhood.’ Hesh says, patting your shoulder.

‘Me and Elias are going through the obstacle course too, just to prepare us for any mission. We’ll need some information first before we can plan any mission so you’re free for at most a week. Have fun.’ Preston says, before walking towards the course.

‘(Y/N) do want to say this to Hesh and Logan?’ Elias asks you, you nod.

‘Tell them that I’m proud and that I hope that they find their partner after this war ends. They deserve some happiness, you too (Y/N).’ He looks you in the eyes for a few seconds before meeting up with Preston who’s waiting for him.

When you walk into the house you see Keegan and Logan in a room. You decided to tell him, the message did seem to be over.

_POV switch_

Laying on the table, Logan watches Keegan taking massage oil from a closet and also a towel.

‘You alright Logan? You seem to be heated.’ Logan said. ‘I worked myself a bit too hard, now I need to deal with it.’ Instead of, It’s because you’re here with just me and me being stripped down to my boxer.

‘Okay then, if you say so. Just say when something hurts a bit too much, don’t be too brave to not tell me, otherwise the massage won’t help.’ Logan just nods.

Keegan let some oil drip on Logan’s back and begin to move his hands in circular motions.

Logan moans from pleasure.

‘You like it? Or do I need to be a bit rougher?’ Keegan asks softly in Logans ear.

‘N-No this is just f-fine.’ Logan says while trying not to think about his words and what they could mean.

Keegan moves his hands from Logan’s back to his legs and back to his back.

After sometime he stops.

‘So does this feel better?’ Keegan says while drying Logan with the towel.

‘I feel amazing, thank you Keegan.’ Logan answers while sitting up.

They then stare deep into each others eyes, leaning in closer until.

The door goes open and (Y/N) comes in.

‘Am I interrupting something?’ (Y/N) asks.

‘No you weren’t.’ Keegan says while he continues cleaning up.

‘Okay, Logan your father wanted me to tell you that he’s proud of you and hopes that you’ll find the love of your life.’ (Y/N) then left.

_Back to reader_

You close the door and damn yourself for interrupting their moment.

Slowly you walk to up the stairs towards your room, you can hear Hesh sing in the showers.

You listen to him for a while until he stops singing. You then decide to walk into the room.

_POV switch again_

Leaving (Y/N) with Preston and Elias Hesh walks to his room to shower.

Undressing himself he thinks about (Y/N) and how he looks when he’s laughing.

It makes him feel a little fuzzy.

Hesh shakes his head and jumps under the shower, while washing the paint off, Hesh begins to hum a song and before he knows he’s singing to the lyrics.

_There’s no better way to say this song’s about someone else_

_Everytime you’re not in my arms_

_I start to lose myself_

_Someone please pass me my shades_

_Don’t let ‘em see me down_

_You’ve taken over my days_

_So tonight I’m going out_

_Yet I’m feeling like_

_There’s no better place than right by your side_

_I had a little taste_

_And I’ll spoil the party anyway_

‘ _Cause all the girls are looking fine_

_But you’re the only on my mind_

_La da dee~ La da dee doo~ La da da me~ La da da you~_

_La da dee~ La da dee doo~ There’s only mw there’s only you~_

_La da dee~ La da dee doo~ La da da me~ La da da you~_

_La da dee~ La da dee doo~ When you’re gone I think of you~_

_All these places packed with people_

_But your face is all I see_

_And the music’s way too loud_

_But your voice won’t let me be_

_So many pretty girls around_

_They’re just dressing to impress_

_But the thought of you alone has got me spun_

_And I don’t know what to say next~_

_Yet I’m feeling like_

_There is no better place than right by your side_

_I had a little taste_

_And I’ll spoil the part anyway_

‘ _Cause all the girls are looking fine_

_But you’re the only one on my mind_

_Chorus_

_When you were gone I think of you_

_I pretend the night is so beautiful_

_Take a photo with the bros_

_La da dee~ La da dee doo~_

_They won’t see through my disguise_

_Right here behind my eyes_

_Replaying in my mind_

_La de da~~_

_Yet I’m feeling like_

_There is no better place than right by your side_

_I had a little taste_

_And I’ll spoil the part anyway_

‘ _Cause all the girls are looking fine_

_But you’re the only one on my mind_

_Chorus_

_When you were gone I think of you_

Hesh let the last notes die out before stepping out and drying himself, while walking into the room with only a towel around the waist.

There he’s met with (Y/N), they stare at each other, both are inspecting from head to toe.

Hesh breaks the tension first.

_Back to reader again_

‘How doing with all these things happening short after each other? You didn’t hear me sing did you?’ Hesh asks trying to fill the silence.

‘Well it’s a little much to cope with everything but I’m doing fine, also I need to say that I did hear you sing. You aren't a bad singer, what’s the song called actually?’ You ask him after answering his questions.

‘Well, it’s actually my favorite. It reminds me that everyone is capable of finding love. Just don’t tell anyone, they’ll probably laugh at me.’

‘I won’t also, your father wants me to say that he wants you to find your love and know he’s proud of you.’ You say.

Hesh looked away for a second, you just assumed that he thinks it’s kind of his father.

‘That’s very nice to hear. I hope too.’

You then walk into the bathroom and start to brushing your teeth.

When you’re done Hesh is sitting on his bed in his pajamas.

After changing you want to get in bed, but Hesh stops you.

‘This is going to sound weird but, (Y/N) can you sleep next to me? I’m used that Logan sleep with me, it just gives me a bit more comfort.’

You smile at him.

‘Of course.’

He lifts his arm to let you in, you slip next to him, he then let his arm down and put his arm around you.

It makes you feel safe and comfortable too.

‘Thank you, (Y/N), goodnight.’

‘Goodnight, Hesh.’

You slowly doze of and snuggle closer.


	7. The Hunt Is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the competition you slowly fell asleep.  
> Your dream has got you thinking, but you don't let it distract you from the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive, I know I said that I would try to post quicker and weekly. My weak excuse is that the fall break has made me very lazy. I'm trying to continue the slowburn, but I have a feeling that it's not working out very well. That's all I have to say for now.
> 
> But most importantly,  
> Don't Forget.

_‘So what do you want to do today?’ A low voice says behind you._

_‘I dunno, I feel like just laying in bed all day.’ You responded lazily, before stretching a little._

_The person behind you chuckles and puts his arm around you, pulling you closer._

_‘I think I can help you achieve that.’ He says before giving you a kiss on top of your head._

_You close your eyes and open them hearing some loud sounds._

_Suddenly the person leaves._

_‘Wait, don’t leave. Hey! Don’t leave! If you step outside you’re going to die!’ You yell._

_‘I know, but if I don’t then we’ll both die.’ He says a bit sad._

_He pushes down the door handle._

_‘I love you, don’t forget that.’ He says looking back with tears in his eyes._

_He takes a step outside and yells at the whole world, it gets quiet for a second before the noise starts again._

_You hear shooting before the door closes and shutting out the noise._

_You curls into a ball and begin to start getting numb._

_Tears are running down your face._

_‘Why couldn’t you stay? We were safe here.’_

_You say softly then you repeat it louder and louder until your screaming your lungs out._

_You say it one more time, softly._

_‘We we’re safe here. Why didn’t you stay?’_

_Before everything went dark._

You shot up.

Looking around the room, realizing it was a bad dream.

Slowly you sink back into the bed, you close your eyes and snuggle closer to the warmth.

‘How are you?’ The wall says softly in your ear.

Almost falling out of bed you remember laying next to Hesh.

‘Oh my god. You scared the shit out of me.’ You say trying to stop thinking about your dream.

‘Well I didn’t know, you aren’t the scared type. What did you dream about? Did you dream about losing something or someone that was very important for you?’ Hesh asks concerned, now looking at you.

‘Yeah, you can say that… I think. Well I can’t sleep anymore, better get ready then.’

You then stood up and dressed yourself.

Hesh sighs, ‘I hope I can be that special for you.’

When walking out the door you see Keegan closing Logan’s door.

‘Hey Keegan, anything special with Logan’s room?’ You ask, hoping you’d get the reaction you hope for.

‘Logan couldn’t sleep all on his own, he asked me to stay until he fell asleep. But it looks like I fell asleep too. If you want to ask anything else, you can.’ Keegan says looking completely normal.

‘Well, did anything happen?’ You say cheeky.

Keegan stays quiet. ‘Nothing happened, why would you think that?’

‘Nothing.’ You say clearly hearing the getting caught voice.

You walk grinning to the kitchen and start to make some breakfast.

‘Good morning (Y/N). Will you inform Logan and Hesh, actually inform Keegan too. You don’t have to inform Rorke or Merrick, they already know about this. There will be a meeting in an hour in the garage. Preston and I will tell about the mission where you prove that you’re the mask worthy. I’ll see you in an hour.’ Elias says, before walking away with a plate with eggs and bacon.

‘Hey anything left for me?’ Hesh asks.

You sigh and begin to make for the second time an extra large portion.

Hesh takes half and some bread.

‘Thanks!’ He takes a bite, ‘Oh this is delicious. If you can’t find a partner, you should cook everyday for me. Where did you learn this anyway?’

‘Well first of all no, I won’t cook everyday for anyone just learn how to cook for yourself, second thank you, but you should let Preston know, he learned me everything that I can.’ You say. ‘Also we all need to go to a meeting within an hour.’

Hesh just hums, enjoying his food.

You finally sit down and begin to down the eggs and bacon.

With a content sigh, Hesh sinks further into his chair.

While you’re eating the last egg you notice Hesh staring at you.

You finish first then ask him, ‘Is something wrong?’

‘Uh… No, I was just watching that delicious egg disappear into the wrong belly.’

You just look at him, with his goofy smile.

Logan then walks down the stair, the perfect opportunity to ask about him and Keegan.

You put the plates down on the kitchen isle.

‘Logan?’

‘Yeah?’

‘How were you being alone with Keegan? Nothing happened, right? He didn’t go to your room did he?’ You say wiggling you brows.

‘Keegan was in your room?’ Hesh gasps to air.

‘It’s n-not what you guys think! I-I just asked him stay with me until I fell asleep!’ Logan says turning into a red tomato.

‘Your face tells me something different~’ Hesh teases.

Logan just doesn’t answer and hides behind his arms.

Keegan then appears, he sees Logan and tries to walk away.

‘Keegan why won’t you help him answer some questions.’ You say.

‘About what, may I ask?’ He asks.

‘I won’t beat around the bush, I’m asking you again what did you and Logan do last night?’

Keegan looks at Logan, he sighs.

‘Like I said earlier, he asked me to stay until he slept and… I might have kissed him. But before you both can out your bet and you Hesh hunt me, you’re sleeping in the same room didn’t you guys do something?’

Hesh avoids his eyes.

‘Gotcha! What did you guys do?’ Logan says relieved to get you back.

‘Well...’ Hesh starts but stops.

‘You serious?’ You ask him, ‘I don’t know why you wouldn’t want to say this Hesh, but we slept in the same bed because he doesn’t want to sleep alone too.’ You answer their question.

‘I wanted to say that Preston and Elias wanted to meet us in an hour but that was an hour ago. We gotta get going.’

‘But I haven’t eaten yet!’ Logan says.

He sighs and follows right behind.

Entering the garage you see a big table with a big electronic panel, some desks with high quality computers and some kind of radar and on the wall is a big flat screen.

‘I know a meeting room has all these advanced gadgets but I certainly wasn’t expecting this.’ Logan looked with a mouth full of wonder.

‘If all of you men can sit down we can begin explaining the mission.’ Elias says.

When sitting down in a chair Merrick walks in and sits next to you.

‘As you all have heard from me, you know that Zyan is an ex-Ghost. And that the Federation has turned him, if they can turn him they can turn anyone. So what problem are we facing here?’

‘He’s hunting us now, because they hate how good the Ghosts are at ruining their plans. But why is he such a treat? I mean there’s still the real HQ with many other Ghosts right?’ Logan sums up.

‘There were many Ghosts, but Zyan was able to hunt down to just us 8.’ Elias responds.

‘So it’s find him before he finds us?’ Hesh asks.

‘Exactly. There’s a man in Caracas who knows where he sleeps… Victor. Ramos. He heads up the R&D for the Fed. Few man get close enough to call a man like Zyan "friend". Ramos is one. To find Zyan...’

‘We need to go back to where it started, we’re going to Caracas?’ You ask.

Elias just nods. ‘We’ll be going there in a week, so prepare yourselves, train yourselves and push yourselves over your limit. And don’t forget Ghosts never give up.’

_That meeting was a week ago, now it’s time to see if your hard work did something._

Watching from the roof of another building, you’re waiting next to Hesh for Logan and Keegan coming down.

‘If you don’t want to sl-’ Hesh begins, but you cut him off before he can finish.

‘Hesh, if you’re more comfortable with me sleeping with you, than it isn’t a problem to me. Do you have a problem with it?’

Hesh turns red and looks away. ‘No, I don’t have a problem with that. It’s just that-’

A helicopter then roars over your head, Logan and Keegan jump down from their position to you.

‘He’s right on time, ready to earn the mask?’

The helicopter lands on the building.

‘(Y/N) use the optic scanner and confirm his visual ID. Scarecrow this is Six-Two, prepare to receive optical feed.’

_Copy, actual. Receiving transmission. Cleaning up the signal._

‘Our target’s on the roof ahead, we need to ID him. Focus on the helicopter.’

Looking through the optic, you zoom in onto Ramos getting out of the helicopter. It took a while before he got confirmed.

_Target confirmed mission is a go._

‘Hard copy, Scarecrow. Six-Two out! Now it’s time to set up your launchers and check your chutes exfil.’

You set up the launcher and waited for Keegan's instruction.

‘Fire your line.’

You aim at the other building and shoot it.

‘Now hook up.’

You walk towards the rope and look over the edge, it’s a long way down and you begin to see yourself falling down.

‘You alright?’ Hesh asks.

‘It’s nothing, but to think that we’re this high up and what falling means. It just give me some chills.’ You say while looking one more time over the edge before hooking yourself up.

All of you begin to ride down the rope until midway.

‘3...2...1... detach.’

You detach your rope and feel yourself falling, the building is coming closer.

On impact you get down through your knees and slowly stand up, waiting for the rope to detach one more time.

‘Line secure. Let’s move down’

You let out your breath and begin to slowly move down.

You see a floor being lit and men walking around.

‘Enemies below.’ Logan says.

‘The lights inside will keep them blind to us.’

Continuing moving down you see a lonely man on a laptop.

‘Guy at the table, take him out.’

You shoot the through his head just when he threw his hands up in victory.

‘What a lucky man, his last moment was a euphoric moment.’ Hesh says making you chuckle, he just smile at you.

‘Logan shift right, there are two men. On you.’

Logan shoots one and almost immediately after Keegan shoots the other.

‘Targets down. We’re clear, move to the next floor.’

Moving down you see three men at a table playing poker.

You aim down and almost pull the trigger.

‘Hold your fire. We’ve got three at the poker table here.’

‘Left side. One in the kitchen and one on his way.’ Hesh says.

You shift to left and see the two men Hesh mentioned.

You wait until they both are in the kitchen before taking out the right man. Hesh kills the other man standing at the fridge.

‘Got movement in the center.’ Keegan says.

One man stands up but the other two men persuade him that it was nothing, so he sits down again and continues their game.

‘Alright smoke these guys.’

You took the middle one, Hesh the left and Logan the right.

After that the men were taken out, Logan clears the floor.

You continue moving down, until Keegan commands to stop.

‘Control center is on this floor. Get your lasers out.’

You take out the laser and cut into the glass.

When landing inside you detach yourself.

‘Alright the power system is in the back. Logan stay with Hesh and keep us covered, (Y/N) you’re with me.’

After taking a few turns you reach the power system.

‘Patch in and upload the virus.’

At around 35% you begin hearing faint voices, but they are coming closer fast.

‘Finish up or hide.’

The download is almost complete, 90%, but the voices are heard very close now.

Sweat begins to form on your head, 99% and 100%.

Quickly you hide in the alcove next to you, just in time before the voices turn around the corner.

You inhale deeply and try to stay as quiet as possible.

‘Let them pass.’ Keegan whispers.

**F1** ‘Eh, tal vez vaya un momento allá afuera. (Eh, I may go out for a few)’

**F2** ‘Ojalá pudiera acompañarle. Hay muchas jevas buenas por allá. Jeje. (I wish I could go with you. There’s a lot of pretty ladies down there. Hehe.)’

**F1** ‘Váyase antes. ¿Quien se va a enterar? (Leave earlier. Who’s gonna find out?)’

**F2** ‘¿Y si nos pillan? (And what if we get caught?)’

**F1** ‘No nos pillaran... confía en mí. (We won’t… trust me.)’

**F2** ‘Okay. ¡Vamos! (Alright. Let's go!)’

**F3** ‘Epa, deberíamos preguntarle a Eduardo si va a venir. (Hey, we should ask Eduardo if he's coming.)’

**F4** ‘¿Estas loco? Esta de patrulla ahora mismo. (Are you kidding? He's on patrol right now.)’

**F3** ‘Ah, seguro que se encuentra una forma de librarse de ella. (Ah, surely he'll find a way to get out of it.)’

A group of soldiers walk by, one stays behind and begins to look at his phone.

**F4** ‘Tú amigo, no das más que problemas. (You, my friend, don't cause anything but trouble.)’

The man on the phone looks in your direction, you hope he doesn’t see you but that hope is gone when he says.

**F5** ‘¿Que?’

Before he can grab his gun or get his team informed, Keegan comes from behind and break his neck with a quick movement.

**F3** ‘Hey, yo no doy problemas, pero sé cuando divertirme. Y confía en mí, con esta cosa en marcha esta claro que es hora de divertirse. (Hey, I don't cause trouble, I know when to have fun. And trust me, with this thing going on, it's clearly time to have fun.)’

The group goes through a door, and magically disappear even though they weren’t that fast.

‘Let’s get back to the ropes and hook up. I don’t get why you’re looking like that (Y/N), just get to the ropes.’

Getting back at the ropes you hook up and get outside again.

‘Okay, kill the lights.’

You activate the virus and the whole building lights shuts down.

Moving down again Logan spots two soldiers on a balcony.

‘Move down and take them out.’

You silently come closer before ending their career with two quick pills.

Moving further down there are another two soldiers on a balcony.

‘Logan there’s one right below you, move above him. We’ll do it quietly.’

Logan jumps down and stabs him in the neck, two other guards see Logan and run up to him.

Logan magically gets cool looking sun glasses and throws his knife at one of them.

Keegan jumps down and strangles the other guard.

‘Remember, we gotta shut down the elevators, to seal of his chance to bolt.’

‘I’ve got the main bank in the west wing.’ Hesh says.

‘Alright (Y/N), go with Hesh. We’ll rendezvous in the junction to cut secondaries. On me.’

Logan and Keegan go to the right, while you and Hesh go to the left.

After walking a bit and taking some corners you see an elevator button panel surprisingly next to an elevator.

Hesh opens the panel and take out the wires.

‘Which one to cut?’

‘That one, right there.’ You say pointing to obviously the red one.

‘Which one?’

‘The red one, I did point to it while saying that.’ You chuckle.

‘I’m such a blind idiot aren’t I?’ Hesh mutters under his breath.

‘Yes you are.’

Your answer only gets you prodded in the side.

‘Hesh and (Y/N) check in.’

‘The main elevators are offline, secondaries still online.’ Hesh responds.

‘Copy, see you in five.’

‘Let’s get going, we need to reach the control room.’

Taking some stairs you end up with some sort of balcony looking over a hall.

‘Hesh, we’re entering from the northeast corner.’

‘Roger that, we’re almost at the control room.’

When walking to the control room you see Logan and Keegan hooking up the ropes.

You wave at them before turning to Hesh.

‘Kill the power to the elevators, just cut the wires from that cardboard panel.’

‘Which one?’ You ask imitating Hesh.

‘Oh shush, like you haven’t made and funny dumb mistakes.’

You chuckle and open the panel, with your knife you cut all the wires.

All the lights go red, indicating that all the elevators have lost power.

‘This doesn’t look good. Looks like we’ve got some company. Here they come, time to upgrade.’ Hesh says over the radio.

You look at the camera feed and see group nearing.

‘They’ve found us. Get back here!’ Keegan commands.

Running to them, you shoot a few guys on your way.

‘We’re losing time we need to get move!’

‘Targets down! Give me your extra charges I’ll cover our exit.’ Hesh says.

You hand over your charges and go to the lines and hook up to your line.

‘Here they come. Make it quick Hesh!’

Hesh blows up the charges knocking out all of the reinforcements.

Quickly he hooks up and regroups.

Suddenly you get shot in your left arm.

‘Damn it!’ You cry out.

‘They’re above us! Should I have said that earlier (Y/N)?’ Logan says with a shit eating grin.

_Well no shit Sherlock,_ you think to yourself.

Taking some of those bitches out, you feel like you’ve revenged your left arm.

Taking the enemies down, shortly after Keegan shouts.

‘Enemies on the floor below us!’

You rappel down further and engage with the enemies.

‘We need to get inside now!’ Hesh says.

Moving down one last time you swing and break the window.

Quickly taking cover for the incoming bullets.

You can feel your arm getting numb.

‘After this I’m going to let myself get a check up. And reward me with a nice warm bath.’ You promise to yourself.

‘We have to get the HVT! Push through!’

After thinning out the crowd Keegan pushes you again.

‘Move! Move! We can’t get Ramos get away!’

While fighting you hear your team encouraging with ‘Don’t stop!’, ‘Keep pushing!’ and ‘Push through!’.

After eliminating every single one of them you stack up with Hesh at the door, while Logan and Keegan go to the left.

‘In position.’

‘Likewise.’

‘Alright let’s do this.’

You breach the door and see Ramos running away not so far ahead of you.

Hesh is faster and runs after him and captures him.

‘Damn it! He’s not here! Hesh?’

‘I got him.’

He slams the door violently open, pushing him in a chair and pointing a gun at him.

You silently walk after them.

‘He knew you would come.’ Ramos says with a tiny smirk.

‘Where is Zyan? Where is he?’

‘I don’t know, no one knows.’ He says while shrugging.

Keegan gives you a glance, you know what to do.

You grab Ramos by his neck and shove him in the table.

Keegan takes out a knife and put it against his throat.

‘You have five seconds to deliver the coordinates on Zyan. Four!’

‘He’s not here.’ Ramos says a bit panicking.

‘Three! Two!’

With the pressure Keegan gives you see some blood already.

‘His location is in there. In an encrypted file.’ Ramos says out of despair.

‘That wasn’t too hard was it?’

After Logan grabbed the file, the television starts broadcasting a live feed from Zyan.

‘Well, well, well if it ain’t the walking dead.’

‘Zyan.’

‘I’d knew you’d follow the bread crumbs.’

Pushing Ramos back in the chair Hesh says angered.

‘You tried to kill my father you piece of shit!’

‘Hesh!’ Keegan says.

‘Ah the sons of Elias walker. Boys sent to do a man’s work.’ Zyan says before looking at you.

‘Look at him, he’s all grown up now and on the hunt for me. Did Preston really think I would be scared of his son?’

‘You would be after we’ve achieved to destroy your whole empire. The last thing you’d think about will be about the fear of us.’

Keegan puts a hand over your mouth to prevent you from speaking more.

‘Where are you now Zyan?’

Zyan chuckles.

‘His son got some gut. Where I am doesn’t matter. What matters is that a decade you left me to die in this city… And from this night forward the proud father will live with the knowledge that they sent their sons to their death.’

The feed goes out.

The whole building begins to shake and tilt.

‘It was a set-up. Let’s move.’

‘Mi vida...(My life…)’ Ramos whimpers.

'Command, Scarecrow mission is compromised! Attempting an aerial exfil from the 52nd floor.’

_Copy, Six-Two. Prepping emergency team for your new rally point._

You move through the ongoing wreckage.

‘We need to find windows before this whole damn place is going down!’

‘Windows ahead!’ Logan says.

‘Copy we can jump from here! Get to the windows!’

While moving towards the window the building begins to tilt more, making everything shake.

‘Prep your chutes! It’s going down!’

The building has tilted that it’s almost horizontally.

‘Grab on to something! Watch out!’ Hesh says while barely avoiding a computer tumbling down.

‘Ready your chutes!’

You fall through the window and open your parachute.

The recoil hurts your arm.

You grit your teeth and try not to think about the pain.

‘Scarecrow, we’re airborne! En route to rally point Echo. Good work in there. Now let’s get the hell out of here.’

It took a while before finally landing at the rally point, but you were glad to feel steady ground underneath you again.

The helicopter comes down and the door opens.

You see Merrick and Rorke.

Hesh helps you get on your feet again.

You all get in the helicopter, Keegan gives the file to Merrick and begins to talk with Logan.

Hesh helps you get in and looks at the wound.

It was nothing severe but it’ll give you some stiff muscles.

You talk with Hesh a bit about how you both feel, before slumping against him.

After arriving at the base, you let yourself get checked and take a warm bath before diving into bed.

Soon after Hesh crawls behind you and pulls you close.


	8. Ready...Aim...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to the base you have yet another dream, a forgotten memory.  
> Going outside to run, you hadn't expected Merrick to follow and tell about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again for the wait, but now I have winter break and I want to get at least another chapter out.  
> While posting this, I feel a little ill. But it won't stop me from writing.  
> So in this chapter Merrick will get a background. Maybe the flow is a bit chaotic, but so be it then.  
> Hope you enjoy this, but most importantly,
> 
> Don't Forget

‘FIRE!’ You shout while shooting your mom with a water pistol.

‘Please, can someone save me? A very dangerous soldier tries to kill me!’ Your mom calls out to Preston.

‘Don’t worry.’ Preston says while shooting at you, ‘I think I’ve got this under control.’

He then stops shooting to talk very noble.

‘If I won’t be able to stand anymore, if I won’t be able to talk anymore, if my heart won’t be able to beat anymore, you know what to do.’

Taking the opportunity while his guard is down you strike him in the chest.

‘Oh no! I’ve...been...hit.’ Preston says while slowly dropping to the ground.

‘Now it’s your turn lady.’ You say.

‘I don’t think so.’ Your mum says while aiming the garden hose at you.

Shrieking you run away, trying to not get the cold water touch you.

‘You scared fearless soldier?’ She teases.

‘Never!’

Wrong choice, instead of backing away you get cornered and completely soaked.

‘Okay I give up!’ You say while raising your hands.

Preston stands up again.

‘You got him, you got him pretty good Rose.’ He says while hugging her.

‘Now does our little soldier want some ice cream?’

‘Oooh yes please, the chocolate one.’

‘Let’s see if we still have those, because I know a certain person who loves them.’

Following your father to the freezer, you’re jumping up and down.

‘I’m sorry kid, it looks like there aren’t any chocolate ones left.’ Preston says while turning around with his hands behind his back.

You stop bouncing and look at him with disbelief.

‘There aren’t any left? Lemme look.’

You try to look in the freezer but Preston blocks you.

‘Sorry you have to wait until you’re dry, your mother doesn’t want a wet house.’ He says while putting a hand with a chocolate ice cream on your shoulder.

‘Bummer.’ You want to push your fathers hand of your shoulder before seeing the ice cream in his hands.

‘You tricked me!’ You say while quickly snatching it out of his hand.

Silently you eat your ice cream while the doorbell rings.

‘I’ll go.’ Rose says.

In the distance you can hear your mother talking to the person at the door.

_‘_ _Hello sir how can I h-’_

_‘Shut up, i_ _s_ _this the_ _(Y/SN) house?’_

_‘Yes it is, why did y-’_

_‘I said shut up! Just tell your husband that Zyan says hello.’_

After that you hear a scream and a shot.

Falling out of bed, you get crushed by the weight of the sheets and someone.

‘Get off me!’ The person doesn’t move or respond, so you decide to act devilish.

You begin to poke them, slowly building up power until.

‘Stop it! What did I do to deserve that?’ Hesh says. ‘Why are we on the ground?’

You want to smack his sleepiness out of his head but resist the urge.

‘You don’t need to know.’ You say before getting up and dressed.

'I'm just ask-'

'IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT AND WHY. YOU NEED TO WAKE UP EASILY YOU’RE A SOLDIER, I HAD A BAD DREAM OKAY? NOW GO BACK TO SLEEP!’

Slowly Logan, Keegan, Rorke and Merrick peek through the door.

‘Is it safe to look?’ Merrick asks.

‘It’s safe, you can look. Hell you can come in too I’m going for a long walk.’

You mutter after, ‘God damn muscles, why do you get stiff.’

Storming past the four, thrashing down the stairs and forcefully open the door to slam the door afterwards.

You begin to run through the forest and decide to stop for a few minutes after running around like a madman.

You hear a twig snap.

‘Not now, I’m not in the mood.’ You say expecting Hesh.

‘No I won’t leave, I’m checking if you’re alright. Can I know why you threw a tantrum inside?’ Merrick says, sitting down next to you.

‘I-I had a dream about mum.’ You say looking away.

‘I do remember Rose, she was beautiful, kind, helpful and sweet. She was a perfect mother and a fine woman. But it wasn’t a good memory, do you want to tell me or just leave it?’

‘No it’s fine. Do you know how she died?’

He shakes his head.

‘So dad hasn’t told anything yet, okay just don’t include me when he finds out.’

Merrick just nods.

‘I remember that it was a summer day, a hot summer day. We were playing together with water. After I got defeated, dad gave me my favorite ice cream. The bell rang and mum opened the door. She was being polite but got cut off rudely, the man asked if we where the (Y/SN) family, after answering he told his name and...’

You look at Merrick with tears in your eyes.

‘It was Zyan wasn’t it?’

Silently you nod.

‘He shot your mother. I’m so sorry (Y/N), if I had known I could’ve helped. I know that I’m not the greatest parent, but it would’ve removed some pressure from Preston.’

You just sniff.

‘Come here.’ Merrick says while wrapping his arms around you.

Soothing he whispers in your ear.

_It’s alright, let it out, this needed to be told one day._

When you stop sniffing and just look at the plants in front of you Merrick begins to talk.

‘I lost my mother too, you know? But I lost more than just my mother. I had two sisters and a little brother. I was 15 and my sisters 17 and 19. Dad was called for duty, but he would return that day. We hadn’t expected anything but when we had dinner several men broke the door and window. My mother and sisters screamed, my little brother just went pale. They asked questions, my mother couldn’t answer them and my sisters neither. My mother looked at me and I knew what to do, I needed to run with my brother, run and find our father. Suddenly they jumped up and ambushed the nearest guy. Fann got his gun and shot one, but she got shot immediately by some other guy. Mom and Mel fought against them, fought against the pain the bullets gave. In the meantime I ran with Mitch, ran to the north where the army would be. You couldn’t expect a child from 7 years to run so long at this speed. I let him get on my back, eventually I got exhausted too and needed a break.'

Shakily he takes a breath.

'So we sat down and saw some cars coming closer. They stopped and dad came out of the car. He asked, ‘What are you boys doing here so far away from home? Your mother will be very worried.’ He smiled until he say some blood on us. ‘No, this can’t be happening. Where are Fann and Melissa?’ He looked at us and saw the answer he was looking for. He looked at us again and then to his group. I think he had arranged that they would take care of us, he hugged us and put us in the truck leaving him behind. When arriving at the camp, I could hear a gunshot echo. And so we grew up in the army, but Mitch got shot while on a mission. It wasn’t severely but we couldn’t resupply his lost blood. I lost my mother and sisters, defending me and Mitch against some enemy soldiers, I lost my father to despair and my brother to a gunshot wound.’

You looked at him and saw some tears forming, you leaned against him.

Both thinking about your lost loved ones.

After sitting there for who knows how long, you stand up.

‘I’m going back. Eat, clean and maybe apologize. Are you coming?’ You say while holding out your hand for him.

‘Sure, they’ll probably want an explanation about what happened.’

He took your hand and you both begin walking back to the base.

‘Enjoy your meal (Y/N) and good luck.’ Merrick then departs with you and heads to the training field.

Walking to the kitchen you see everyone but Merrick and Rorke sitting at the table.

In silence you grab a plate and eggs and preheat the stove.

Elias comes standing next to you and watch what you’re doing.

After the eggs are how you want you grab some bread and put the eggs on it.

You sit down and eat your breakfast with a feeling of a trapped animal, everyone is looking at you.

After you’re finished you look at them.

‘Why are you all looking at me?’

‘Well as your father, I’m concerned of your mental state, as your superior I want to know why you exploded so early in the morning.’ Preston says.

‘What if I don’t want to talk about it? If Hesh had informed you, you would know that I had a bad dream.’

‘I have (Y/N), but they want to know what the bad dream was about.’ Hesh says.

It stays quiet for a long time.

‘It was like I let myself not remember before and now… It’s the only thing I can think about, it’s depressing.’ You start.

‘Dad we played in the garden, it was a hot summer day. We were playing with water. After you got my ice cream the door bell rang. Mom said she’ll go. At the door she talked to a very rude man, but before he left he said _“Tell your husband that Zyan said hello.”_ And s-shot her.’

Preston shifts uncomfortable, Hesh and Logan just were a bit pale and Elias just looked at you endearingly.

‘I. I’m going to train a bit. See you all later.’ You say and head to the training field, before you entered Hesh holds you back.

‘I’m sorry (Y/N) I should-’

‘No you couldn’t have known. It happened, just let me process this.’ You interrupt him.

He nods and turns around.

Beginning with your condition, you start on a treadmill.

Halfway through Merrick sees you and walks over.

After the running you say. ‘I told them, you were right. It helps a little to tell your secret.’

‘I know, let’s say I have personal experience. Do you want to train with me? I haven’t done anything but push-ups, pull-ups and lifting.’

‘Sure why not? What do we start with then?’

‘I’d say that you finish the push-ups, pull-ups and lifting, and I’ll do the treadmill. Sounds good?’

You just nod and begin to stretch and warm the muscles beforehand.

After having lifted for the last time you take a break for a second.

Merrick just smiles at you and sighs.

Doing sit-ups, crunches, practicing your aim and some close combat techniques, you end the session with some stretching.

‘Damn, you’re pretty fit (Y/N). Don’t think I was as strong or as fast as your age back then. Preston really got something he should be proud of. We should go clean ourselves.’ Merrick suggests.

You smell yourself and strongly agree with him.

Taking the shower and washing off all the bad thoughts and sweat, you feel clean and relieved.

You dry yourself and dress yourself again.

Before going back to your room Merrick grabs your hand.

‘Is there someth-’ You never finished the sentence.

Merrick passionately kissed you.

‘Here ya go, I have wanted to do that for a while.’ And left you speechless in the hall.

In thought about the kiss you fall on your bed.

You close your eyes and feel Merricks surprisingly soft lips again.

It makes you warm inside.

You have never thought about Merrick like that.

Smiling like a goof, Hesh walks in.

‘(Y/N) how are you doing? Actually what happened? You can’t be sad and then smile like an idiot.’

‘Nothing really happened.’ You say.

‘No there has, tell me.’

‘Do I want to tell you?’ You say.

‘Of course you wa-’

‘No I don’t think I will.’ You say laughing.

Hesh looks at you, he counts down from three to zero on his fingers.

Quickly you run to Logans room.

‘Logan let me in, if you’re with Keegan I won’t look just let me in.’

Logan opens the door.

‘Why?’

Now your room door opens and you see Hesh coming at you.

‘Because him.’ You say while pointing to Hesh.

‘Nah you’re screwed and if you want to know, Keegan is here in my room so it would be uncomfortable like hell. You’re on your own, better run before he gets you.’

‘You bastard!’ You shout at him before running down.

Running into the meeting room you see Elias, Preston and Rorke talking about the file you got from previous mission.

‘Sorry but I’m going through here very quickly, please don’t tell Hesh.’

You say looking at the three men.

You lift the garage door and crawl underneath it, getting you at a pool.

_Wait we have a pool?_ You think.

Not noticing that Hesh approaches you from behind you walk to the water.

When Hesh suddenly touches you, you instantly turn around, grab his arm and throw him in the water.

‘Oh, hi Hesh. You should know better than sneak up on me.’

Hesh spat out some water and glared at you.

‘I should know better? We all know you’re the ninja like soldier, swift and uncatchable. And not even that, you’re stronger than you look, faster than you look.’

You grin. ‘Thank you for the compliments. Now how did you end up in the water again? I know, you were chasing me trying to know why I was smiling like a goof.’

‘Tell me… please?’

‘Okay only because you said please. Now that I think about it, I’m not gonna say anything. Just to torture you more. I’m going to see where Merrick is. See you later!’

Whistling you walk back.

‘Hey not fair! We made a deal!’

When going inside again Elias walks up to you.

‘What was all that commotion about?’

‘Let’s say that Hesh began to big brother me.’ You smirk. ‘By the way, have you seen Merrick somewhere? I want to talk to him.’

‘I see, well Merrick did go to his room. But before you go, where did you leave Hesh?’

‘In the pool, maybe he has climbed out or he is still sputtering.’

Walking to Merricks room you knock.

‘The door’s open.’

You open the door and see Merrick in a chair reading a book.

He lays the book aside and looks at you.

Several minutes pass, you’re getting a bit uncomfortable.

To break the tension you ask about the book.

‘What book are you reading?’

‘It’s The Novice from Taran Matharu, it’s about people who can summon and use demons for defending their land. The demons also give their owners the power to wield mana, with the mana they can perform spells like, a fireball, a kinetic blast or an electric shock. They defend themselves with a shield they also can cast with mana. Wouldn’t it be nice to just live in your own fantasy where no danger will hunt us down?’ Merrick says sighing.

‘A world where we don’t have to run sounds nice. But isn’t it the same as running for your own problems?’

‘If you say so. But now, what do you want to talk about (Y/N)?’

You just fidget a bit with your hands.

‘Ah about the kiss, you don’t know how do deal with it?’ Merrick grins.

You just nod.

‘You can see it from two perspectives, or you just see it as a kiss nothing more or you can break your head about some feelings you have for someone else.’

‘What do you mean with feelings for someone else?’ You say a bit angered. ‘I haven’t met anyone who could raise my interests. And why are you grinning like that, I don’t even know why I came to talk with you.’

‘You came to talk to me because you trust me more than Logan and even Hesh. So about the kiss, if you really want to know how I see it, it’s nothing more than a test to see if I was right and I can say yes to that.’

‘Just a test? What if I did have a crush on you?’ You asked him.

He just stayed quiet and looked away.

‘I didn’t think about other feelings. Look, even if I didn’t test my theory, I wouldn’t think that you would like me that way. It’s because nobody had interest in me and when someone did it was… They were using me, they didn’t love me they just wanted me on their side in a fight and when a fight was about to erupt they fled and left me on my own… It’s the reason why I didn’t think you would.’

He sighed, looking at you with sad eyes.

‘Everyone that I know loves or is loved. Look at Logan if you talk about Keegan he’s like a sponge, he will suck up all you tell. And Preston, he had Rose… She was kind and helped everyone, injuries, painting or chores. If you needed help she would. Then we have Elias, I can’t remember her name, but she was strong. Stronger than some men I know. It was very hard to swallow when we heard she died after giving birth to Logan, Elias was a wreck with a newborn and a 2 year old. We all did what we could, just when we thought we were back on track, we lost Zyan. Elias and Rorke grieved about him for another period. Elias cheered up when an old friend visited him with his son. And at last Rorke, believe it or not he had a lover. I don’t know what happened but after a while he stopped talking about relieving himself tonight.’

He just looked at you with a fog in his eyes.

‘Then we have you.’

He woke up and stared at you.

‘You might look tough and intimidating, but when you find your love, they will see your scars, your broken heart and soul, but most importantly they will love you.’

You smile at him.

‘That’s sweet… I can’t cry right now, I’m getting old.’

You chuckle.

‘I’m going now, just know that you can talk to me whenever you want.’

Before you opened the door Merrick called you.

‘Wait a second.’ He said while approaching you. ‘Can I at least get a hug?’

You smile. ‘Of course.’

‘Thank you for listening and for those kind words. He will be very lucky if he will confess.’

He let go and pats you on your shoulder.

You walk to your room and sit down on your bed, thinking about what he meant with test, did he mean who got jealous?

The door opened and you see Hesh, water dripping from him.

‘Look who’s here, the wet cat.’

He gave you a stomp before grabbing some dry clothes and go into the shower.

When he walks out again he says.

‘Stop with the jokes, it’s appreciated.’

While walking to the door.

‘You need to come to the meeting room, we know where Zyan is.’

Coming in you sit down next to Merrick, who was already informed about the meeting.

‘Like we all know, in the previous mission you were able to get this file. Unfortunately the laptop where the file was stored got badly damaged. Luckily NORAD could repair it and made a big find.’

‘Something to do with Zyan? What did they find?’ Hesh asked.

‘His location. He moves every twelve hours, but for the next twelve, we’ll know exactly where he’ll be. A floating industrial complex floating out in The Gulf, occupied by the Federation. They call it, “the Freeport”. NORAD made the find, and they want him alive. You’re getting some salvaged birds to hunt with, and we’ll be in the Spectre coordinating the multiple units.’

‘This is gonna be one hell of a hunt.’ Logan says.

‘It is a big game. And we’re racing to the top.’ Hesh says.

‘Welp guess my muscles won’t get a break.’ You sigh.

Everyone just smiles at your comment.


	9. Birds Of Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning the next mission, getting Zyan, you feel the tension build up.  
> When you step into the helicopter you realise that this could create a way to finally end the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for everyone, I'll wish you guys a early happy new year and I hope that christmas was fun too, even though we couldn't be with our family. The size of this is a bit on the small side, I also tried something new and I hope it works out.
> 
> To quickly mention, I wanted to write a story about a memory/dream about celebrating new year. But sadly enough the chapter where I wanted to write it after comes much later and messes up a bit.  
> Just a few questions, I've been thinking about alternate endings, like canon, happy ending and maybe an female ending, if you haven't noticed yet this is written from a male perspective and I like to make it as genderless as possible but sometimes it just slips up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short chapter, be safe with firework IF you can ignite those. (T-T it's prohibited in the Netherlands, you can get a fine when the police finds out)
> 
> But most importantly,  
> Don't Forget

‘You boys sure know how to make an entrance.’ Zyan said very calm.

‘Shut up!’ Merrick growls.

Before Zyan has a chance to smirk or open his mouth, Merrick hits him on the head and throws him out of the window.

‘Pirate, this is Ghost Six-Three. Urchin is secure. Moving to extraction point right now.’

After that Hesh follows Merrick through the window where he has pinned Zyan down.

‘Scarecrow, this is Six-One. We have him.’

_Roger that. Outlaw will bring you to the RV. We need to be mobile in thirty mikes._

You look around the room and make eye contact with Logan.

He gives you a weak smile before touching his shoulder.

He yelps and Keegan rushes over and checks if the bandages are okay.

You slowly touch the wounds where the bullets grazed you.

You can’t feel any pain anywhere, so you conclude they aren’t that bad and probably will heal in a couple of days.

You now look at Hesh and Merrick, Hesh is bruised and limps a bit, while Merrick has some blood on his hands, probably from Zyan who got some cuts from the glass.

It looks like Keegan, didn’t have any wounds or bruises.

You make your way back to the helicopter so you could sit and rest.

Rethinking about the mission, it was scary to be inside a helicopter while he’s dodging missiles, you can’t remember how many times you’ve bumped into the wall.

‘Pirate Five-Zero, this is Outlaw One-One. We’re two minutes out.’

_Roger, One-One. Remember, we’re here for an HVI extraction. So keep the exfil covered until we can get our boys on the ground._

‘Confirm Five-Zero. Spots out. TADS heading Zero-Seven-Seven.’ Outlaw Zero-Zero says.

‘See if we need clearance to engage.’ One-One says.

_Checking on that now. Standby._

‘Ten seconds out. We need to be able to fire on these guys.’ One-One says.

_Alright, we’ve cleared to engage._

‘Five-Zero, do you want the thirty-millimeter or the missiles?’

_Everything you’ve got._

‘Roger that.’

‘One-Zero will be using thirty’s. Alright boys, let’s go pick a fight.’ One-Zero says.

Flying for a little three minutes, they reach “The Freeport”.

Several enemy targets can be seen.

One-One, ‘Holy shit that’s a lot of targets.’

‘That’s a lot of machine gun fire down there.’ One-Zero responds.

_We got enemy fire coming from the building with the smoke stacks._

While One-One’s looking around.

_That’s the building with the smoke stacks._

‘Solid copy on smoke stacks. One-One, are you tracking all this or are you engaging enemies?’ One-Zero asks.

‘One-One is re-engaging the enemies.’

_There are more targets on the rooftops. One-One, we have enemy fire from the roof of the far West building. Between the broadways._

‘One-Zero is on the building. We’re engaging the building.’

_Enemy birds near the smoke stacks._

‘We have enemy birds on deck near the smoke stacks.’ says One-Zero.

‘Got eyes on them.’ One-One responds.

_Continue engaging._

‘One-One, One-Zero, flying out bound for a second. Building some space. One-Zero is Winchester on thirty millimeter. Setting up for missile shots.’

_Copy that, One-Zero. We’re still taking enemy AA-fire from behind the smoke stacks. One-One can you clean ‘em up?_

‘Roger we’ll swing around for another pass.’

The chopper flies back again to the smoke stacks and take out many AA-positions.

In the air they can see enemy choppers come in.

‘Enemy birds! North side! North side! I repeat! North side!’ says One-Zero.

_We have enemy birds coming in from the north. Keep your distance and watch your back-scatter._

One-One and One-Zero make all kind of maneuvers to dodge the incoming missiles.

Letting the hostile choppers miss every shot.

They begin to fire back and land every single shot.

When the last missile is fired, the last helicopter explodes and all the chopper been taken down.

_Airspace is clear. Outlaw Two-One, you’re clear to proceed. We’ll cover you._

‘Solid copy, Five-Zero. We’re inbound.’

_We got multiple enemy targets moving into position below us._

‘Right below us!’ One-Zero says.

‘Roger. Got ‘em.’ One-One says after firing.

_Focus on the movers._ _Continue to engage. You’ll need to engage the north side of the building. The north side._

‘We’ve engaged several movers in that vicinity. We got a lot of ‘em, but there’s still some alive.’ says One-One.

‘Ok, roger that. Swinging back around.’ One-Zero replied.

In the meantime Two-One tries to land but get attacked from the side.

‘Shit!’

Quickly One-One and One-Zero clear the landing zone.

‘Thanks for the help there.’

Two-One quickly lands the helicopter.

You and Logan walk out, ready to engage.

_Ghost team is on the deck. Repeat, Ghost team is on the ground and movin’_

‘Outlaw Two-One going into holding pattern.’

_Roger that. Continue scanning for targets._

You meet up with Keegan, Hesh and Merrick.

Staying low, you quickly approach the enemy.

Before they could see you, you’ve made your way to the enemies standing behind a wall.

Slicing their throats you wait for the others to take out the rest and meet up with you.

When looking through the door entrance, you see a courtyard with more enemies.

‘Keegan stay a bit behind and snipe the furthest enemies. Logan and Hesh, try to attack them from the right, (Y/N) you go with me to the left.’ Merrick says, ‘Let’s catch some prey.’

And with that you follow Merrick.

You wait patiently before engaging the enemies, dodging their bullets you take out some before hiding behind a pillar.

When you peek from behind the pillar a bullet nearly misses you.

Quickly you take cover again, you can feel the blood rolling down on your cheek.

You touch your face, it stings to touch it.

When you look again all the enemies have been taken down.

Merrick looks to you and sees the blood, quickly he rushes over.

‘Are you okay?’ He asks with a frown.

‘Nothing to worry about, should’ve stayed where I was.’ You say grinning a bit.

‘It sure would have prevented getting wounded. Anyways we need to get moving the others won’t wait.’ He offers you a hand.

In stealth you walk to the left wall and shoot anyone if someone decides to peek their head.

Eventually you rejoin the others at a broken window.

Keegan gives your wound a quick look.

‘(Y/N) just look out for dust and flying debris.’

And with that you take cover behind an old container.

Left and right are enemies shooting, as quickly as you can you shoot them all, mere seconds later and a unison of falling and screams can be heard.

You walk further, you throw a flash bang towards the enemies that are hiding behind the wall in the room.

Making short work from the soldiers there.

Looking through the window you see stairs at the other side of the room.

‘I bet that if we reach those stairs we can get to Zyan.’ You say.

Taking cover behind some pallets you spot a rocket launcher.

‘Keegan can you take care of that guy?’

Before the man could fire another rocket, he fell to the ground.

While firing you hear a metallic object bouncing on the ground behind you.

‘GRENADE!’

Quickly Hesh grabs you and pulls you aside, a second later small stones drill deep into the wall where you were standing.

You nod to Hesh before throwing your own grenade.

A moment later the shooting stops.

Carefully you look around the corner and see that all of the soldiers are laying on the ground.

You begin to approach the stairs before feeling another bullet graze.

This time, unfortunately, you felt the bullet go through.

You wince and quickly take cover.

What you didn’t notice until it happened, was a man sneaking up on Hesh.

When he grabbed him, Hesh immediately ran into a wall with him in between.

The man groaned, he then deals some punches and stomps him on his foot.

A few moments later Hesh limps back.

His jaw begins to swell and is bright red.

‘I think I might have bruised some ribs.’ He shakily takes a breath through his teeth, 'Like I though, they’re bruised.’

While Hesh was busy fighting, Logan, Keegan and Merrick finished the other guys.

Slowly Hesh stands up and limps up the stairs.

Keegan and Logan go first and shoot the enemies who jump from behind a wall, not the smartest move.

Just a few more enemies are inside the building.

They aren’t a big problem so there was no time wasted.

When you go inside the elevator Outlaw One-One reports, ‘You’ve got enemy ordnance outside your building. We’re engaging. Danger close. Repeat, danger close.’

A few seconds later you feel the whole building shake.

When you look outside the elevator you see One-One and One-Zero firing missile after missile.

The vibrations make Logan fall and he hits the wall with his shoulder against an iron bolt that was sticking out.

‘Fuck...’ He mutters under his breath. ‘This is going to be sore for the rest of the week.’

Then the explosions stop.

‘Ordnance is destroyed. You’re good to go.’

‘Copy that Outlaw.’ Merrick says.

You walk out of the elevator and follow Merrick up on the stairs.

Quickly he takes some cover behind a wall, you follow suit.

You walk to the right and begin to shoot the enemies who are in your path.

After taking out, you hide behind a wall again.

Hesh and Logan are on the far left behind a fire exit.

While Keegan and Merrick cover the middle.

You slowly walk forward following the wall at your left hand.

You can see some soldiers ducking and firing behind a broken window.

You calculate the distance and then throw a grenade, when you look again you see that there’s only a hole in the wall.

_Dang it, I missed._

The shooting stopped when the grenade landed but now has started again.

You see Logan and Hesh slowly making their way to the entrance of the building.

You decide stand up and be a little distraction, while you shoot, they get ambushed by Logan and Hesh and quickly eliminated.

Quickly you, Keegan and Merrick join them and start clearing the rooms.

Left room with some computers has been cleared and shut, right room with some boxes have been cleared after shooting two guys in their head.

You turned around to not see their brain dripping out of their skull.

The last room at your right was with a small group of man, a few grenades and some double tapping and that room was cleared too.

The hall ends out into double doors.

‘He’s just past those doors’ Merrick says, he then kicks the doors wide open and you all aim your gun at Zyan.

‘On the ground! Now!’ Hesh commands while he keep aiming at him.

‘You boys sure know how to make an entrance.’ Zyan said very calm.

‘Shut up!’ Merrick growls.

Before Zyan had a chance to smirk or open his mouth, Merrick hit him on the head and throws him out of the window.

‘Pirate, this is Ghost Six-Three. Urchin is secure. Moving to extraction point right now.’

After that Hesh follows Merrick through the window where he has pinned Zyan down.

‘Scarecrow, this is Six-One. We have him.’

_Roger that. Outlaw will bring you to the RV. We need to be mobile in thirty mikes._

Coming back from your thoughts you look at Hesh.

‘Are you alright?’ You ask him.

‘Well I wish I didn’t have any bruises or a hurt foot, but besides that it’s alright.’

You smile at him, not knowing what to say now, you decide to look out the window.

You must have dozed off, but when you open your eyes again you need to move to another helicopter.

Since you’re still a bit sleepy, you rub the sleep out of your eyes.

When sitting down you see Zyan tied up to a chair, you then look into the cockpit and see Elias and Preston discussing with Merrick and Keegan.

Elias sees you looking and beckons you.

‘(Y/N) we’re going to interrogate him,’ Elias says pointing to Zyan, he just rolls his eyes.

‘I can hear you talking.’

‘When one of us gives a sign you can give him a punch as hard as you like, preferably in his stomach but the face would do too.’

You nod and look at Hesh and Logan sitting back to back, both sleeping.

You find it rather cute and just smile, when you look at Keegan you can see the same smile reflected on his face.

You wanted to say something to Keegan but got cut off by Preston.

‘So Zyan, you know what’s going to happen. You have two choices, the easy way and the hard way.’

‘Come on, Preston. Do you really think I’m going to break after a few punches? Pathetic, if I remember correctly nobody has gotten any right information out of me this way. So why would this be differ-’

He couldn’t finish the sentence before Preston gave him punch so fast and hard, that the sound of bone braking could be heard.

Hesh and Logan woke up to the sudden noise.

Both fell on the ground without each others support.

Everyone looks for a second to them, you try your best not to laugh, luckily Preston continues.

‘I’m guessing you’ve chosing the hard way. Let’s begin.’ Preston says as if nothing happened.

Zyan moves his jaw and you could see the pain when he move it to the right.

_Good_ , you think. _If I’m going to hit you I’ll know how._

‘Let’s start off with some basic questions.’ Elias begins.

‘So how many men do you have available?’

‘Is this how you’re going to be asking questions? What next? Where my base is?’ Zyan begins to laugh out loud, Elias points to Merrick.

He takes out a knife and makes a cut between his fingers and splits them apart making the cut bigger.

Zyan stops laughing and grits his teeth.

‘How many men?’ Elias says again.

‘How many times do I have to tell you that I won’t give any important information?’

‘Just answer my question Zyan.’

‘Fine between 0 and a million or five.’ He grins at Elias.

‘Okay, someone write it down, it may not seem like it but everything is useful. That wasn’t too hard right? Now next question. What is the next step in your plan?’

‘You mean after I get to kill all of you?' Zyan asks with a creepy unnatural smile, 'Well probably taking out the rest of the resistance and after I have done my part a long nice vacation.’

Elias sighs, he looks at you.

‘Oh so a little boy will participate into this interrogation?’ Zyan says, ‘No wonder you couldn’t get any information.’

You feel the anger building up, your blood is pumping through your veins.

‘Preston if I didn’t know you were the father I would have thought that the Ghosts just pick some random soldier to join them.’

That last part stings, bringing up the fact that you don’t have a mother anymore.

The hate fueling your punch.

You give him a direct left, using your weight and momentum to increase the power.

The sound of hitting is so loud that your ears ring a bit, Zyans head flies to the right it looks like he almost broke his neck.

‘That’s a nice hit, you don’t have that from your father. It must be from your mother, she was the one for every man. No idea what she saw in you Preston.’

Hesh comes standing behind you, he grabs your shoulders and massage them.

'Just don't listen to him, I know it hurts.' Hesh softly says in your ear.

'Do you mean my hand or his words?' 

Both of you grin.

You feel your knuckles a bit, but it doesn’t bother you.

You just gave your mother killer the strongest punch you ever did.

Knowing that this was just the first two questions, you feel yourself getting excited for the next turn.


End file.
